Camp WaterWings
by flyingsaucerscout
Summary: Matt is the new counselor at camp. Naturally, this summer is going to be a lot more eventful than expected. Summer camp alternate universe, PrussiaxCanada and other random pairings, Human names used.
1. Arrival

**Hello, hello, I am Maddie, and I like to write excessive author's notes. I'm back fanfiction-ing again! If you're one of my regular watchers… sorry about Command School haha. That just died completely. Starting fresh here~ **

**So, behold my Hetalia story! I figured if there's that academy alternate universe, I've seen fics about Alfred and Matt working at Wal-Mart, why not a summer camp? I hope this doesn't need that much explanation. I guess I was inspired by a camp I used to go to (it's called Camp Eagle Wing and it's in Maine if you're curious) and all my awful experiences I had there lol. It's based off of that place, so if I'm doing anything weird that doesn't happen in other summer camps, tell me and I'll explain in an author's note or something. (:**

**Also, please please tell me anywhere I can improve! If anyone's out of character, if I made a silly typo… if you have suggestions for what you want to see in future chapters ;D**

**Rated T because I'll probably be making a lot of sexual jokes, and there may or may not be smut in the future. Depends on whether or not I'm brave enough to post it. P:**

They were expecting Alfred's brother, and that's what they got. They just didn't anticipate that he'd be so radically different. Sure they sort of looked alike- Matt had blonde hair, wore glasses, and had the same body type- but the way that the younger brother shied away all the time made the campers think he must have been swapped at birth or something.

Matt was expecting a summer of hard work and an excessive amount of punches from Alfred. He just didn't anticipate that others might take notice of him. He usually blended with the scenery, and was perfectly fine with that. He didn't have an interest in being at the center of the stage.

Gilbert… well, at that point, he'd learned never to expect anything.

"Mattie!" Alfred greeted the long-awaited new counselor with a harsh punch to the shoulder, followed by a bear hug. "You made it!"

"H-hey Alfred…" Matt pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, waiting for the end of the death squeeze. "I did promise I'd be here, since you're short on staff and all…" He looked around, surveying the camp. There were five cabins- Younger girls, younger boys, older girls, older boys, and CITs- all in a row along a dirt path leading up to the office, art buildings, climbing wall, infirmary and mess hall. Further along it were the playing fields and archery range, and past that was the waterfront.

"I lied about that!" Alfred admitted with the eccentricity only he could pull off. Matt sighed in response to this, rolling his eyes. "It's just… ever since the kids caught wind that I had a brother, they've been dying to see you!"

"You could have just given them a picture," Matt pointed out. "But oh well, I'm here, I did my counselor training. No use going back." He shrugged.

"Who are you?" The question came from a little boy with a polar bear on his shirt staring at Matt blankly.

"I'm Matt, Alfred's brother," he answered, but the boy had already lost interest and walked away. "What was that about?"

Alfred shrugged. "Don't worry about that kid. Come on, I'll show you to your cabin." He slung one of Matt's bags over his shoulder and brought him to the little building the younger boys occupied, took him up the ramp to the little porch, and opened the door. Inside, a flock of 10, 11 and 12 year olds were running around hitting each other upside the head with pillows, sunscreen bottles and underpants. In the midst of them all, an albino, presumably the counselor Matt was to share the burden of these kids with, was attempting to herd them.

"Ow! Quit it! Sit down! Peter, did you bite me?" Gilbert caught a blonde boy by the collar of his shirt, then looked up to see the brothers in the doorway. "Oh, hey, you must be the infamous Matt, right?" He grinned.

"I-infamous?" Matt echoed, stammering.

"I'm kidding with you! Calm down." Gilbert allowed a smirk. "But Alfred has told us plenty. Like… uh…" he struggled to come up with something. "That you have an unhealthy obsession with maple."

"It's not unhealthy!" Matt objected. "Maple is good for you." He insisted.

"Your obsession is unhealthy," Alfred offered, dropping Matt's bag on the floor. "Well, I'm out. Have some chores to do out by the waterfront with Arthur. Felicia gave us each ten dollars to do her busywork for her. Seeya, Matt. Seeya, Gil." He gave a wave, parading out. **A/N- If you're wondering about "Felicia", that's fem!Italy . I needed more girl counselors, seeing as most of the cast of Hetalia is guys. It was suggested that I genderbend Poland, but I like him too much as a girly man. :3 If you're wondering about what she does as a counselor, she canoes. I thought because of Venice and the gondoliers and stuff… OK, I'm done rambling now.**

The children were still running around, throwing each other's things about the cabin. "Hey, why don't you kiddos say hi to Mattie?" Gilbert suggested, lazily looking over at the blonde.

_Oh great, Alfred's nickname is getting popular…_ Matt thought with an inward groan. He didn't have long to grumble, because the swarm of boys had all perked up and ran for Matt, tackling him to the porch floor. From the younger girls' cabin, a slight young woman with cinnamon brown hair tied in a ponytail with a distinctive haircurl stifled a giggle.

"Do you need help?" she called over, though she was already on her way, prancing up the ramp and ultimately standing over Matt, watching the pile curiously. "Hehe, you must be the new counselor! Matt! I'm Felicia!" she extended a hand, but quickly drew it back, realizing that he was a little occupied trying to remove ten boys from him.

"Nice to meet you… it'd be nicer under other circumstances…" Matt had given up on trying to push them off, and hoped they'd get bored and leave.

Gilbert walked out of the cabin, not to assist Matt, but to strike up a conversation with the young lady. "Felicia, the laziest chick in the universe," he greeted. "Paying Alfred and Arthur just so you could get out of counting life jackets?"

"And I'm not ashamed at all," Felicia confirmed. "You really should help out poor Mattie."

_Really, is everyone going to start calling me that? _Matt frowned slightly. "No, it's fine… I can handle it!" After a minute of the boys still not budging, Matt gave in. "OK, fine, please help me."

One by one, Gilbert lifted the children, tossing them in their respective bunks. "And you all better stay there and behave until dinner or we give dessert to the girls!"

The boys didn't like the sound of that much, so they slunk back in their bunks, mumbling to themselves- complaints, no doubt- and took up reading whatever book they'd brought along.

"Quiet, finally," Gilbert climbed into his bunk, grabbed a yellow bird plushie, flopped on his stomach, and immediately fell asleep, drooling over the pillow.

**Chapter 1 draws to a close… BUT WHAT IS TO COME? HMM?**

**It won't be so mild for long. I'm just setting it up.**

**Oh, and if you want a list of counselors…**

**Younger boys' cabin: Gilbert (Archery), Matt (Kayaking/Hiking)**

**Older boys' cabin: Alfred (Rock-climbing/Football), Arthur (Journalism)**

**Younger girls' cabin: Felicia (Canoeing/Art), Kat (Crafts)**

**Older girls' cabin: Elizaveta (Volleyball), Natalia (Baseball)**

**Not assigned to cabins: Roderich (Music/Drama), Antonio (Sailing/Windsurfing), Lovino (Soccer), Ivan (Woodworking), Greece (Swimming)**

**CIT's: Raivis, Liechtenstein, Eduard, Korea, Hong Kong**

**Cook: Francis**

**Nurse: Feliks**

**Camp director: Yao**

**Director's assistant: Kiku**

**Lifeguards: Denmark, Norway, Iceland (I'll call them Mathias, Lukas and Erik respectively)**

**Most of these will be really minor or just mentioned in passing… if you want a cameo appearance, ask and I'll probably have the character poke into the story somehow. (:**

**Also, if your favorite character isn't on the list, you'd like them to be, and have an idea what they could be a counselor for, I'll add them on. This story is really versatile, and there are so many directions it could go in, and so many different ways to get there. Don't be afraid to put in a suggestion! My muse could always use a good poking.**


	2. Evening

**Maddie here again! I'm on vacation in California and sick as a dog, ugh. I have some combination of a cold, a fever, sun poisoning, an allergic reaction and strep throat. I'm not sure what it is, but it's pretty awful. Plus, I dropped my phone in the ocean yesterday. This sucks so bad. While my family's out shopping or whatever in Santa Monica, I'm wallowing around writing fanfiction because it's the only thing I can think to do to beat… whatever this is. **

**Thanks for all the positive feedback on my story, and all those who added it to their favorites/alert/whatever! I love reviews! Especially helpful ones! No, actually I like asspats more. But still. If you don't review, prepare to have your vital regions taken!**

Matt had made his bed neatly, only to ruin the unblemished sheets by crawling under the covers, following suit of Gilbert, and falling asleep. He was awakened by a pair of ice cold hands sneaking up his shirt.

"Gilbert!" he yelped, shocked by the other counselor's action.

"What? I needed to get you up for dinner! I iced my hands especially for you. Awesome way to wake someone, huh? You should have seen the look on your face!" Gilbert laughed, wiggling his fingers.

"Dinner? How long was I out?" Matt wanted to know, rushing out of bed and pulling on his shoes- hiking boots- haphazardly tying the laces. He noted frantically that the rowdy boys were out of the cabin, no doubt sitting in the mess hall waiting for them.

"Don't sweat it, Mattie," Gilbert assured. "We eat a bit early over here. And plus that was the rest period, anyway. From three to five every day, we take a little siesta." He proudly used the Spanish term that Antonio had taught him. "We send a kid over to set the table, then ten minutes later, voilà, dinner. Which is where we're headed now." He took Matt by the wrist and ushered him out the door. "Didn't Alfred give you the rundown about this place?"

"No, not really… I figured it wouldn't be hard to pick up on, if we went by a schedule or anything, so I didn't ask… it doesn't matter, anyway. You'll help me, won't you?" Matt looked up hopefully as they hurried along the beaten dirt road to the mess hall.

Gilbert smirked, giving a short laugh. "Kesese, of course, my padawan. I'll make an awesome master, don't you worry." He patted Matt on the head. He wasn't significantly taller, but it was enough to get away with the gesture. Noticing the haircurl, Gilbert toyed with it for a moment, while his hand was still on Matt's head. "Go fishing with this thing?"

Matt swatted Gilbert away. "Don't touch it!" he panicked.

This only made the albino grin more. "Don't make a scene," he taunted, opening the door to the mess hall for him, and making a 'you first' gesture.

Blushing for what he thought was no reason, Matt walked in, found his cabin and the empty spot at the table reserved for him and Gilbert, and sat down. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized quietly, though the boys didn't seem to care much. Gilbert slid in beside Matt, bumping him from the side as he did so, which caused the blonde to flinch.

"You're really twitchy, you know that, Matt?" Gilbert already had filled his plate with two corn dogs and a sizable lump of mashed potatoes. "Were you beaten as a kid or something? Raped?" he pressed. "Oh, and you'll want to load up your plate fast. These guys practically vacuum their food."

"What's 'raped'?" Peter piped up curiously.

"It's a fancy word for kicking somebody around," Gilbert fibbed easily.

"OK!" Peter, evidently, was satisfied with this definition. **(A/N Can anyone guess how Sealand will put his new knowledge to work? Hehehe. Also what the fuck. Sealand isn't in the MS Word dictionary!)**

"Anyway… No, I wasn't," Matt was lying, and it was easy to see. He'd always been Alfred's punching bag, not that the boy meant to treat him that way. He just didn't know his own strength, and Matt had been too meek to say that he didn't want to play.

Gilbert saw through it, but for some reason, he didn't press forward. Instead, he just made idle chatter, playing name games to help the new campers and Matt learn who was who. When dinner was through, it was announced that there were no evening activities- just familiarize with the cabin and who you'll be sharing it with, make your bed, get set up, and take a shower because nobody wants to smell like the bus they took to get to the camp.

"Five minutes each in the shower, ten if you pair up!" Gilbert called out.

"What do you mean, if you pair up?" One of the boys demanded.

"I mean, find a buddy and share the shower with him," Gilbert answered in a 'duh' tone.

"But that's so- !" the boy struggled for a way to not put it so bluntly. "There's not a whole lot of room in the shower."

"Oh, come on, the _girls_ do it no problem all the time," Gilbert pointed out. "Here, Matt and I will demonstrate that it's a perfectly acceptable thing to do."

"Wait, what?" Matt looked up, almost horrified.

"Yeah! Mattie's going to be my buddy. Gather up your stuff- I'm _dying_ to see what kind of shampoo you use to make your hair so soft." Gilbert gave a smug look, knowing that Matt wouldn't refuse him. And he didn't.

"Oh-okay…" Matt staggered out of his spot on his bed and collected his toiletries. "And I just use some herbal shampoo. Nothing fancy," he mumbled as he followed Gilbert into the bathroom.

With a wink to the cabin, Gilbert slowly closed the bathroom doors. "Mom and Dad need some _alone time_. Kesese~"

**I know, another short chapter! I usually write longer. Sorry! I promise it'll gain quantity (of course keeping whatever quality I have), and there will be plenty shenanigans to come. ;) What goes down in the shower? What is Kumajiro doing on the camp if he's obviously not a camper? How are the other cabins getting along? All shall be answered in time!**

**Quick poll! Matt will be looking for advice in future chapters. Should he turn to Alfred, Felicia or both of them?**


	3. Good Night

**An update so soon? Well I'm on an airplane for like 7 hours or something so how else am I going to spend my time? I sure as hell don't want to talk to Julie. LOLJK LITTLE SISTER. ;D**

**Also I edited the staff in the first chapter according to everyone's suggestions. (:**

**Yeah. Pointless author's notes. STORYTIME~**

"Uhm, Gilbert… actually kind of this is sort of weird," Matt stumbled around his words. "I-I hate to disappoint you."

"Huh? Mattie, you've got to speak up. I can't hear a word you're saying," he'd already tossed most of his clothes aside and had started up the shower. "Water's going to get cold…" he prompted Matt to follow suit with him.

Matt looked at his feet, unwilling to even face Gilbert. He knew he'd instantly turn scarlet. "Can we just _pretend_ that we showered together?" he tried.

Gilbert only laughed, quite loudly. "Haha! Mattie, you've got to be kidding me! You said you'd come. It's just 10 minutes, and we're just washing up. No big deal, all right?" But it was a big deal, and Gilbert desperately hoped he wouldn't lose his cool and ruin everything. After all, he'd only known the guy for a few hours, one of which he was asleep for.

Matt bit his lip, finally taking off his sweatshirt, and soon after the rest of his clothes followed. He could never say no to anybody, he knew that all too well. "Fine… but nobody can hear about this, all right? Alfred would never let me hear the end of this…" He put on his best 'determined' look.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Williams." Gilbert offered a hand to shake, smirking as usual. Matt took it, and they went in.

Matt took his shampoo, dumping copious amounts of the substance in his hands and kneading it into his hair. "Eyes on my face…" he mumbled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I _swear_, I'm not looking at anything." He shook his head, putting his own shampoo to use. "You on the other hand, are welcome to do as you please."

Matt squeezed his eyes closed, turning away. "Don't… don't say things like that!" He tried to hide the blush spreading across his face.

The minutes ticked on until the screech of a timer was heard. "Mommy! Daddy! Time's up!" Peter called, kicking the door.

"Calm down, kid! I'm out, I'm out!" Gilbert pulled on his pajama pants (patterned with little yellow birds) and pushed through the door, ruffling Peter's hair as he left. Matt sulked out after him, wearing his own pajamas.

"Whoever's next can go in…" Matt gestured into the bathroom, and to his surprise, Peter was already towing a friend through the door. "Ah… good job, you two. We're glad you're all beyond your insecurities," he congratulated.

Gilbert grinned. "We are awesome parents." He offered a hand to high-five. Matt took the opportunity. **(A/N Guys I'm so lame. Referencing Southwest commercials? I need to go back to TiVo-ing things.)**

"I'm going to go empty out the bug zapper." Matt announced, stepping out the screen door. As he reached for the lantern, he looked over to the younger girls' cabin. Felicia was leaning over the back porch railing, talking amiably with a counselor standing in the grass that he didn't recognize. It was dark, but he could tell he was tan and had dark hair. They spotted Matt, exchanged a guilty look, and the counselor he didn't recognize quickly parted.

"Oh! Ah, ciao Mattie!" Felicia gave a little wave, trying to cover up her embarrassed look. "Your first night is going well, I hope?" she asked, skipping over to the other end of the porch, closer to Matt.

"Uh… yeah, it is. My campers are nice." Matt smiled, cocking his head towards the cabin. Inside, the boys were screaming and chasing each other around. "You know, they never stop moving unless we bring your girls up. Is there a girls versus boys thing going on here?"

Felicia breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't heard any of her conversation, and didn't care to pry. "No, no. I think they're just at_ that_ age," she laughed. "You know, 'Boys have cooties' and all. I mean, I think I was always boy crazy, but I guess that's just me." She shrugged. "I'm going to settle in… Buona notte, Mattie." She turned on her heels, prancing back in her cabin to be greeted by a swarm of little girls calling her name.

"Felicia! Felicia! What were you and Antonio talking about?" one of the girls piped up.

"It's their conversation; she doesn't need to tell you anything," Kat smiled lightly, tucking one of the younger ones in.

"No, no, I don't mind… We were just talking about Matt and Gilbert. They're so different, but they're getting along really well already, don't you think?" Felicia wasn't terribly smart when it came to numbers, or anything in school, really, but she did know people.

"It is strange. But I suppose it's kind of like you and me, maybe." Kat suggested. "Gilbert's the social one, you, and Matt's shy, like me."

Felicia shook her head, breezing over to Kat. "I'll… tell you what Antonio told me later," she whispered.

**What could Antonio have POSSIBLY told Felicia? And how could this POSSIBLY turn out? KEEP READING, KEEP LOVING ME AND I WILL FUEL YOU SILLY FANGIRLS. (: **

**I love suggestions! They're going to the waterfront next chapter ;D**


	4. Rumors

**Back home and back to the old lazy day routine… I stayed up all night because all the caffeine I had on the plane ride and my swarms of plot bunnies kept me up. I had a sore throat, coughed up some blood… Sick. Literally. I need to stop making bad puns. I'm lazing around in pajamas watching all the stuff I TiVo'd over vacation, scanning pictures (I have a dA! Check me out for furries, Hetalia fanart and other stupid shit! Flyingsaucerscout, same UN as here) and eating microwave egg rolls. And there's your look into Maddie's fantastical daily life. Like I said, I'm doing absolutely nothing and I had plot bunnies, so here's another chapter:**

The camp woke up that morning to Reveille, courtesy of Roderich.

"Boooo!" Gilbert jeered from his bed.

"Shut up, Gilbert! Nobody asked you!" screeched an angry Elizaveta one cabin over.

"Gave it anyway! Sucks for you, Lizzy!" he relayed back.

"Fuck you!"

"Stop begging!"

"Fuck you in the _ass_!"

"Too bad you can't do that because you don't have a-"

"GUYS!" Felicia cut off the argument. "We have children at this camp!"

_Another typical day at Camp Waterwings, I'm guessing… _Matt put on his glasses and helped move the boys out of bed and usher them off to breakfast. The meal was slow going… Gilbert wasn't there for most of it. He often left for the kitchen to talk with the chef, or for Antonio's table to bother him. After breakfast, they all went back to make their beds, then finally it was time for morning activities. Each counselor hosting an activity was asked to go up and describe what they were to do, one at a time, and then the campers were called to sign up for whatever they wanted to do.

"We're shooting stuff. With arrows," Gilbert said simply.

"I'll be teaching you how to pitch," Natalia tossed a baseball between her hands as she spoke, a plotting expression on her face.

"We're paddling out into Lake Whatever-it's-called! Basic strokes and shallow water since it's the beginning of the year." Felicia brandished a canoe paddle cheerily.

"Wind's going strong today!" Antonio shouted through a piece of paper he'd rolled into a cone to make a megaphone. "Time to break out the windsurfing boards!"

"If you want to go to the waterfront but _not_ get wet… I'll be there with a net and volleyball. I'll teach you how to spike if you come," Elizaveta promised.

"We're rock-climbing, dude!" Alfred shouted out.

A "Who are you?" from Kumajiro signaled that it was Matt's turn.

"I'm Matt… the new counselor…" He sighed, knowing he'd probably have to deal with this a lot. "A lot going on at the waterfront, huh? Well, if you want to kayak, I'll be down there."

Spots at the waterfront activities filled quickly, and the four counselors in charge of them- Elizaveta, Matt, Felicia and Antonio- decided to walk together while everyone who needed a swimsuit changed, back in their cabins.

"You know, if Gilbert is bothering you, you can always come to me," Elizaveta offered Matt.

"Thanks, but-" Matt started.

"Matt actually _likes_ Gilbert, you know," Felicia informed.

"Yes! They're friends already!" Antonio added, nodding. He'd turned his piece of paper into more of a cylinder now, and was blowing Felicia's hair through it.

"Stop that, Antonio. What's with the paper, anyway?" Felicia pushed him away.

"Lovi wrote me a letter~" He hugged the note to his chest, sighing dreamily.

"My brother wrote you a letter? You guys live in the same building." Felicia snatched the paper. It read, 'Don't touch my things. Get your own sunscreen, bastard.' "Ah, I see."

When they reached the waterfront, Elizaveta was left to stay on the volleyball court while the other three walked along the beach to reach the boats. As soon as they were there, Felicia and Antonio exchanged a look, nodded to each other, then each took one of Matt's arms, dragging him behind the rack of kayaks and sat him down in the sand. Matt looked up at them, dazed. "Wha-?"

"We'll ask the questions, here, Matt." Antonio crossed his arms.

"Antonio happened to be walking by the younger boys' cabin during shower time, and he heard something _strange_." Felicia gave a meaningful look.

"You don't mean…?" But Matt knew exactly what they meant, and wore a look of despair. "The shower- I swear, it wasn't anything! Gilbert and I aren't-!"

"Oh my God! They're a secret couple!" Felicia squeaked gleefully. "I promise, we won't tell anyone!"

They heart a faint cough from overhead. "Yoohoo~" Mathias had turned himself sideways in his lifeguard's chair, feet kicked over the arm. "No promises here," he grinned.

"You're so stupid," Lukas had assumed an upright position, though relaxed with his elbow resting on one of the arms. "You're not going to gain anything from exploiting the new guy."

"Nothing but sweet, savory satisfaction! I love a good rumor!" Mathias threw his arms in the air.

"Bend it so that it looks like the new guy started it," Erik offered in his usual flat, emotionless tone..

"You don't know anything about whatever's going on!" Lukas objected.

"Exactly," Mathias assured. "Hey, could you guys stay close to shore? I don't feel like watching anyone, so just don't die, all right?" He shooed the counselors out to the water.

"I'm so dead…" Matt already knew his doom, trudging off to greet the campers who had signed up to kayak with him. Peter, among them, addressed him as 'Mommy', which quickly caught on with the others. "Dead a million times over…"

**I feel like this was really rushed and too dialogue-heavy. Tell me if I need to fix this! Asspats for a nice chapter are cool too. (: **

**I LO-O-O-OVE MY READERSSSS~ especially when they review too :'D**

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT:**

**Go check out my sister's Hetalia fic! Her username is TropicCitrus and the story is titled "I owe it all to my Sister" (hehehe can you guess why I like it?) It's about her self-insert- I mean, OC- and me and our AWESOME ADVENTURES. It's really funny!**

**Flyingsaucerscout (dot) deviantart (dot) com ! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO LOVE MY STUPID SHIT~**


	5. Mistake

**MADDIE WRITES PRUCAN BECAUSE SHE HAS A BAD DAY.**

**I mean, seriously, when is all this shit going to stop? I feel like germs have, like, a secret "LET'S FUCK MADDIE UP" club or something. Because they can.**

**Oh, also FAQ time-**

**Q: When will the next update be?**

**A: When I write a chapter, dammit! My muse is a finicky creature.**

**Q: Why do the Nordics have their country names?**

**A: Because I don't know their human names! ;A; Can anyone tell me? Do they even have human names, besides Tino and Berwald?**

**Q: Why are you sick all the time? Are you making it up?**

**A: No, my immune system is SHIT in summer.**

**Q: When will we see some sexy PruCan smut?**

**A: When I get to it! I don't want to let it all happen… The story will probably go downhill soon after. :I**

**Q: What the fuck goes on in your mind?**

**A: It's a lot of Justin Timberlake and mansex, pretty much.**

**Q: I WANT COMMAND SCHOOL.**

**A: ALEX GRADUATES, MAKES REMY COMMANDER AND FUCKS TIANA. REMY GIVES Z HIS POSITION, THEN THEY FUCK. BANG, END OF STORY.**

**ALSO BONUS:**

**This is how I think Prussia acts when he's horny: (youtube)(dot)(com)(** **/watch?v=0ssxF8EaMO0)**

"Gil, I… need to tell you something," Matt sloshed into the cabin. Sloshed, because he was completely sopping wet from kayaking. Peter thought it would be funny to throw a leech at Matt, who in reaction ended up capsizing. 'Mommy, think fast!' he'd called, hurling the unearthly thing.

_Fuck fuck shit shit, he's going to confess his love and/or lust for me!_ Gilbert thought gleefully. Instead of letting Matt know of the contents of his mind, he casually peeped over from his lofty perch. "Yeah, Matt?"

Matt strode to the bunk, looking up at Gilbert. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way… but, um, Felicia and I were talking…"

That grabbed Gil's attention. "She has a boyfriend. And he's my brother," he cut Matt off sharply, assuming the worst.

"No, no, I don't like Felicia! I don't even like girls! I mean… ugh, I just wanted to say that she's spreading this _rumor_ about us." _Not that I mind it. Oh, God, what am I thinking?_ "She thinks we, y'know, did something in the shower."

"Yeah. We bathed," Gilbert deadpanned.

Matt shook his head frantically. "You don't understand! You promised me nobody could know… But Antonio saw us! Or heard us, whatever! Point is… I don't _do_ that kind of thing! I've barely been here a day… I don't want the camp to think of me this way already!" His eyes welled up, and he cursed it… He wanted to get his point across, but this was just pathetic.

Gilbert slowly climbed out of his bunk to meet the Canadian. "Aw, Matt… I didn't mean to…" he reached for Matt's face, wiping the tears away. It was looking into the violet eyes that Gilbert lost himself suddenly. He slammed Matt into the wall, earning a yelp from the blonde, and proceeded to press himself up against the other young man, a rough kiss to match. He nipped at the soft lips before him, and messily met them with his. Matt was too weak to resist, and allowed the German passage into his mouth. The tongue flitted in, Gilbert's fingers tangled in Matt's hair, and it was plain to see the tightness in the albino's pants.

Finally, he broke the kiss. "You taste like lake water," Gilbert informed.

With that, Matt pushed Gilbert away, bolted from the cabin, and started crying.

"…Fuck."

Alfred awkwardly accepted his sniveling brother, patting him on the head while he sobbed into his chest. "All right, Mattie, just calm down…" He hadn't even been able to get what was wrong out of the poor guy. "You're acting like you're pregnant or something."

"It- Gilbert- tried to tell- jumped on me!" Matt choked out before bursting into tears again.

"Hey… bro, you're completely soaking my shirt…" Alfred had no idea how he was supposed to comfort his little brother, so he just sat back and stroked Matt's hair until he evened himself out.

"God, that was embarrassing…" Matt rubbed his eyes, graciously taking the tissues offered to him by one of the campers. "I'm sorry about that, really."

"No, it's no problem… if you need somebody to sob like a teenage girl over, I'm your guy! And if I'm not here, Arthur won't mind standing in." Alfred nodded.

Arthur opened his mouth to object, but decided against it, turning back to the book he'd had his nose in.

"It's just… I tried to tell Gilbert about the rumor, but all of a sudden he just pinned me and started…" Matt trailed off, but Alfred knew exactly where he was going.

"Did you like it?" he asked eagerly.

"Wha…?" Matt echoed.

"I just want to know!" Alfred defended himself.

"No, it was scary!" Matt answered immediately, but reconsiderations trickled back. The way Gilbert looked at him right before it happened… it made his heart stammer just thinking about it, and he wanted it again, regardless of what happened after. Even then, he still did want the follow-up. It was kind of… exciting.

"Dude, your heart's beating like a little rabbit's. You so did." Alfred smirked.

"Just don't tell anyone, OK? Nobody can find out…" Well, wasn't that a case of déjà vu.

**GUYS GUYS I NEED TO STOP WRITING OBNOXIOUSLY SHORT CHAPTERS SOMEBODY HELP ME. I used to write so muuuuch. D;**

**Shameless advertisement time!**

**Go check out my sister's fic! It's really funny and cute! She's TropicCitrus.**

**Go check out my wifey's fic! We're a PruCan power couple! She's Miggery.**

**Go check out my deviantart! I have furries and hetalia fanart! I'm flyingsaucerscout!**


	6. Runaway

**UGH I thought I was done with injuries and sickness, but I keep getting spontaneous nosebleeds. Usually at night. I know what you're all thinking, and don't even pretend you don't know, you anime fanshits. (: Plus I burned my ass cheek on a metal bench… sitting in the sun. Fshh, don't make fun of my sense of sense. I'm bored and I don't want to sleep, so here, have a chapter.**

**Oh, addressing some complaints~ some people complained that the PruCan was too EARLY. Just a chapter or two ago you were begging for some! You are a difficult crowd to please. Anyway, this is just the beginning. I don't know if you noticed, but Matt was really fazed by it all and is getting all choked up about it. He's not ready, Gilbert knows he made a mistake, and now there's ~~tension~~. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Dedicated to my wonderful fuckbuddy- I mean, wife, Jayleen~! LOVE YOU, BABYCAKES.**

**NOW, here's a chapter:**

Matt really didn't want to go to dinner after the 'event', but Alfred managed to pull him along to sit at his table, sending Arthur to join Gilbert with the younger boys. Peter had joined 'Mommy', sitting in his lap in hopes that his company would make him feel better (and because he didn't want to be anywhere near Arthur). Matt picked at his food with dissatisfaction, not saying a word unless Alfred prompted him.

"Here, Mattie, a joke to cheer you up! What did Batman say to Robin before they got in the car?" Alfred poked his brother in the ribs.

"What?" Matt asked in monotone, not lifting his eyes from his plate of mushed food.

"Get in the car!" Alfred answered cheerfully. Matt looked up for a second, wearing an absolutely miserable expression. "Aw, come on, buddy! You look like death! Lighten up a little." He jeered, messing up Matt's hair. "Gilbo only _tried_ to rape you, he didn't actually get very far."

A word he'd recently learned caught Peter's ear. "Why would Daddy do that? Did Mommy take his birdie?" he wanted to know.

"It's because he thinks Mattie's sexy," Alfred offered.

"What's 'sexy'?" Peter tilted his head.

"It means attractive," Alfred patted the boy atop his sailor's hat.

"Am I sexy?" Peter asked, bouncing in his place.

Matt stilled him, gripping the boy's shoulders. "You're cute, how about that?" he avoided the original question.

Satisfied, Peter bobbed a nod. He wriggled out of his spot to under the table, then crawled under the bench, rolled out, popped up, took his plate and went to throw out his scraps.

"I'm… going to go take a walk, OK?" With that, Matt left the dining hall and set out down the road. He slipped into the lightly worn path in the woods with light footfalls, hardly caring where he was going, as long as he might be able to get his mind off of the whole fiasco and simply calm down. He could think out here… there weren't any screaming 10-year-olds biting his ankles or Felicia interrogating him on his personal life or, most importantly, Gilbert slamming him into any walls in sudden acts of lust. Even if said acts made his heart flutter. That was a bad thing, right? It had to be… he didn't like things that scared him like this. Matt kicked at the dead leaves in frustration, and laid himself down on the forest floor. He pulled his hood over his head and his knees into his chest, and it wasn't long after that that he'd fallen asleep there, lulled by the faint sounds of the scenery and guarded by a stately oak.

He didn't dream through the nap. Or, at least, he didn't remember, because something had obviously happened while he slept. Matt gently removed his thumb from his mouth, doing so delicately because he'd broken skin by his own bite. He sat up slowly, wondering what was wrong with himself. Normal people didn't try to bite their own thumbs off. Normal people probably accepted love when it was given to them. Normal people weren't this stressed. Alfred wasn't. He was always happy and hyperactive, and nothing got the "Hero" down. However, of course on the flip side, Matt always felt troubled about _something_. He wished all the aches could end, but he knew it could never happen. Not while he was still at camp, this godawful camp that was already tearing him up after only a day and a half… Yet, he had to get back to it. What time was it, anyway? He looked at his watch, which clearly read 10:47. "That can't be right…" he frowned, but it was dark out. He could hardly see a thing, save for the dim light of his watch. He couldn't possibly find his way home, not when he couldn't see two feet in front of him. Deciding that it couldn't get any worse, Matt sat back down and rested his head on the tree's trunk, wishing it was his brother there to comfort him.

"Fuck… anyone seen Matt? He left during dinner and that was five hours ago!" Gilbert probed the kids of the cabin.

"He left," one added helpfully.

Gilbert's eyelid twitched slightly. "Yes, but where did he leave to? I need to know!" he raised his voice in exasperation.

The kids slinked back, unwilling to contribute much further. The albino was scary to begin with, and now he was yelling at them for answers they didn't have.

"Gilbert, stop that." It was Felicia, stepping into the boys' cabin. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but you're not the only one worried about Matt. Alfred looks sick to his stomach, and not in the way he usually is. Antonio and I think Ivan might have had something to do with it…"

Gilbert hardly listened to Felicia's chatter. He flopped over on Matt's bed, putting his pillow over his head.

"Get off of the bed," Felicia instructed, snapping her fingers as if she were calling a dog. "Now."

Gilbert rolled over. He looked absolutely pathetic, eyes red (as in, around the rims, not his irises), tear-streaked, and lip quivering.

Felicia took a pillow from the next bed over and brought it down on Gilbert's stomach, hard.

The albino made a strangled noise, and sat up. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"You're acting worse than Lovi when Antonio goes away!"

"Don't you mean you when Ludwig goes away?"

"No. But also yes."

Gilbert shook off the ambiguous answer, ran a hand through his hair and finally stood up. "OK… well, fine, if we're looking for Matt let's just do it."

"That's the spirit!" Felicia cheered, twirling in a circle. "I'll go grab Alfred."

"Matt! Are you out here? Mattie, I'm sorry, just come back to camp!" Gilbert called at the opening of the hiking trail. He turned to Felicia and Alfred. "Think he's actually out here?"

"We checked everywhere else… I'm tired. I don't want to walk," Felicia complained, resting her chin on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Are you asking me to carry you or something? Felicia, I'll fall over and die if I try that. Ask Alfred." Gilbert started into the path, pushing away the veil of twigs over the entrance.

"Al?" Felicia pulled a pouty face.

"…Just this once." With that, she was hoisted onto Alfred's shoulders. Felicia used her new perch as a lookout point, and her energy preservation to call louder to Matt.

They meandered around for another hour before happening on somebody's house. The yard was scattered with giant stuffed animals- the kind that you win at a fair, but they were all ratty and rain-soaked. **(A/N Based on a real place in the woods by the actual camp ;^; The guy in the story is who we always imagined lived there, despite the misgivings of Patty, a counselor that actually knew him.)**

A lanky man wearing aviators and a nametag that read 'Mr. Friendly' sat in a beach chair amongst the plushies. "Are you kids looking for your dog?" he asked, grinning to show yellow teeth.

"No, my little brother," Alfred answered, missing the slitting motion that Gilbert gave him.

"Ix-nay on the alking-to-strangers-tay…" Gilbert warned with a meaningful look.

"Little brother, ah?" The man stroked his chin. "If I find him, I'll let you kids know…"

"OK!" Alfred said.

"He's 19," Felicia said.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him!" Gilbert said. With that, he took Alfred by the wrist and dragged him along so that he wouldn't talk to 'Mr. Friendly' again.

Alfred only chuckled to himself over Gilbert's little fit. "Hey Gil… I know you like my brother, but be careful with him, OK?" he elbowed the other counselor.

Gilbert's face went blank. "He told you," he realized.

"Well, more like he babbled and I decoded it. Because I'm good at that, you know. Decoding. I'm a hero, after all," Alfred proudly clarified.

"You mean the kiss?" Felicia asked.

"Wait… how do _you_ know?" Gilbert stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I know the signs," she sniffed, turning up her nose.

"I told her," Alfred admitted in a whisper. Gilbert nodded.

Meanwhile, Matt heard their voices in the distance. He looked up wearily, finally rising to his feet.

"Holy shit, man it's a Sasquatch!" Alfred pointed to the figure.

Gilbert shone his flashlight over to where Alfred had pointed. "No, dude… it's your brother."

"Oh my fucking God! Mattie!" Alfred dumped Felicia off his shoulders- she landed on her behind on a bed of mushrooms- and ran for his brother, replacing her by picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Nice to see you too, Al…" Matt laughed weakly.

"Let's get you back to camp," Alfred decided, setting off on the way they came.

"What were you thinking?" Felicia demanded. With a puppy face, she'd managed to convince Alfred to carry her on his other shoulder. Gilbert walked behind them, taking up the caboose.

"I was thinking… about a lot of things. But not really where I was going or what I intended to do there," Matt answered vaguely. "I didn't really realize it would turn out like this."

"How did it even happen?" Felicia didn't stop interrogating after just one question.

Matt tried to shrug, but it was odd from his position. "I kind of broke down. But I was so tired I just fell asleep… when I woke up, it was too dark to try to walk back, so I decided I'd spend the night here. It's not a big deal, really. I can take care of myself. I'm not as… thin-skinned as you think," he assured, and maybe it was true physically, but when it came to his emotions, he was so easily upset.

"You scared us, Mattie! Gilbert was swearing at the kids in your cabin," Felicia frowned.

"He does that normally," Matt pointed out.

"Hey!" Gilbert objected. "I'm right here, you know."

"And you're allowed to join the conversation if you so please," Felicia ruled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Well, since we all know what happened, I'm really sorry about it, Matt. I didn't mean to. I mean… I just lost control. I really shouldn't have. That was really inappropriate."

Matt put a hand up to silence him. "I know… I was thinking about it all this time, and I understand. All a mistake we can put behind us."

"Right. We can all just forget it," Gilbert gave a short nervous laugh.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T VERY YUMMY. I try to keep things positive and fun, usually, so sorry about that. I'll probably return to the swing of silly shenanigans next time~ **


	7. Goodnatured fun

**Pah, sorry this took so long to write up. I was kind of lost for a main arc for a chapter, and I've been busy with camp- which is a wonderful archive of little ideas, especially when it comes to this one group of 6-year-olds I've decided are the Bad Touch Trio because they are JUST LIKE THEM. There's Nick, who is basically Spain, the cute one who's actually nice (He has a Romano named Holden he's always trying to hug lol). There's Jacob, Prussia, who is this big instigator and always sticks his tongue out at me. Also he has a fauxhawk, which I feel is something Gil would probably try (And there's a girl named Kailey who always tries to kick him; his Hungary). Then there's Ben, France, who's always trying to set counselors (mostly me) up, is really bent on getting people to kiss, and is really touchy-feely . It's so freaking adorable. I want them to be my children lmao. But yeah, little ideas, not full chapters. HERE'S YOUR WATERWINGS, YOU SWEATY BAKLAVA TURTLES (if you get the reference, my vital regions are yours, seriously.):**

"…And then there was this weird guy in the woods that got all pedophilic once he heard you were Al's 'little' brother!" Gilbert barely got out before falling into a fit of laughter. He and Matt laid side by side in the grass in front of the cabin, trying to catch some sun. It was Felicia's suggestion, and she was set up in front of her own cabin with her Italian flag patterned towel, big white sunglasses, tanning oil, "martini" (it was really water in a martini glass with a tiny drink parasol), and _liberal _string bikini. She was on her stomach with the strings on her back undone so that she wouldn't get tan lines.

"Heh, dare me to dump a bucket of ice on her back?" Gilbert cocked his head towards Felicia. She was taking a nap, though a deep one; not even the small game of soccer going on nearby roused her.

"What? No, we can't do that! She'll kill us!" Matt looked horrified. Even though she was a loudmouthed gossip, she looked pretty adorable when she was sleeping and he didn't want to disturb that.

"Felicia can't do _shit,_" Gilbert shook his head. A light bulb went off in his head, and before Matt could ask what he was thinking, the albino voiced his idea. "Oh mein Gott… what if this turned into a prank war? Yes!" He bounded to his feet and took Matt by the wrist, yanking him up. "No arguments, let's go!" Before Matt could protest, they were off to the mess hall.

"Francis!" Gilbert called. His voice echoed faintly in the empty hall.

"Ah! Mon ami, Gilbert! Come into the kitchen!" a heavily French-accented voice answered.

Gilbert dragged Matt along- the Canadian had a looming feeling that his first impression of Francis wouldn't be a good one- until they finally stumbled through the doorframe.

A blonde man with an ever-suggestive face studied the two as they approached. He tilted his head towards Matt. "This is your _friend_, shall we say?" There was something about the way that Francis emphasized 'friend' that Matt didn't like.

Gilbert nodded once. "Yeah, not what I came here for. Can I take some ice?"

"Why of course! Go, you know where the freezer is," Francis shooed them along. "Might I ask what for?"

"We're dumping it on Felicia. She said I was as pale as an albino," Gilbert grumbled, shoveling ice into a bucket.

"But Gilbert, you are-" Francis started, only to get cut off sharply.

"Exactly." Gilbert, done with the freezer, closed it up and turned on his heels to go. "Seeya, Francypants."

"Au revoir!" Francis dismissed the two with twin slaps on the behind.

Matt gave a little yelp, and grabbed Gilbert's wrist. He tugged, urging his friend out. Gilbert followed, rolling his eyes. "You get used to it, really." He said as soon as they got out. "Now come on, before she wakes up on her own…"

The pair carefully neared Felicia, taking exaggerated steps and hardly daring to breathe. Gilbert turned the bag over and released the ice cubes with a maniacal grin on his face.

Felicia sat up with a start, only to fall over again, kicking her legs. "Ah! What was that?" she curled into a ball, pulled her towel over her front (since the strings to her top were untied) and rolled around, trying to figure out what was going on in a state of hardly awake. Finally, after a snort of a laugh from Gilbert, she looked up, frazzled. "You… and Matt? I'm telling Ludwig!" she announced, jumping to her feet.

"Oh no no no!" Gilbert's eyes bugged open, and he snatched her around the waist before she could bolt. Felicia flailed with one arm and kicked, getting in a few good hits, but for the most part only tiring herself out. "You're not saying anything to him!"

"Who's…?" Matt started to question.

"My brother, unfortunately dating _this_ thing," Gilbert explained, tilting his head to avoid Felicia's strikes. "She runs to him about every little thing I do! 'Oh, Luddy, Gilbert was so mean to me today!'" he rolled his eyes, imitating Felicia's voice with an overdone falsetto.

"He shot me with a water gun! At dinner!" Felicia defended herself.

Matt looked between the two skeptically. "I'm sure it was all in good fun… Maybe you should try getting him back sometime." That was what Gilbert wanted, right? For her to fight back?

"Maybe I will," Felicia decided, turning up her nose and walking off determinedly as soon as Gilbert let go of her.

"Matthew Williams, you are a genius," Gilbert promptly shared a high-five with his cabinmate.

At lunch, one of the boys peered curiously around Matt and Gilbert, who sat together at the head of the table. "Where are the girls?"

Gilbert turned around and gave a nonchalant shrug. "Probably pranking us."

"What? We need to stop them!" he announced, standing up. But, it was too late. The girls paraded in with smug looks on their faces and sat down at their table, occasionally looking at the boys and giggling.

"We'll get them back," Gilbert assured.

"We'll rape you all!" Peter shouted to the girls, earning stares from everyone old enough to know what it really meant. Gilbert bit his lip and blushed hard- giving that kid a false meaning was a _bad_ mistake.

"Uhm… Peter, how about we don't use that word anymore?" Matt's face was red as well- it was his camper, too, after all. After what felt like an hour, everyone turned back to their meals and began eating again slowly.

"Heh, really dodged a bullet there, Mattie. Too bad we're going to have to get shot again with whatever the girls left us," Gilbert laughed, looking forward to the prank more than he should have.

You think that if you see your underwear on a cord strewn about the camp that you're going to pass it off as cliché and overdone. But really, you're going to be embarrassed, especially when everyone's undergarments are nicely labeled so that people know exactly which ones belong to you. Even more so when people pass by you snickering and saying, "Nice panties," while you stand there dumbstruck and are too shocked to throw back an insult. That is, anyone except for Peter.

"Look! There are mine!" he jumped about, excitedly pointed to several all patterned the same- like the Sealand flag.

"The fuck?" It came from Gilbert, who snatched a bright pink thong from the line. It was named his.

Matt found one that was supposed to be his as well, neon green. He stretched it, testing the elasticity, and launched it at Gilbert. It hit him in the face. Matt stood blank-faced for a moment, tried to stifle a giggle, then burst out laughing.

"Why you-!" Gilbert feigned anger, really laughing with Matt. He charged at him, tackling the blonde to the ground, pinning his shoulders and straddling him. Gilbert worked up some spit in his mouth, then let it trail out, slowly growing closer to Matt's face.

"Ew! No no no! Stop it!" Matt closed his eyes tight, squirming against the iron grip unsuccessfully.

"Nyah!" Gilbert didn't relent, instead letting the strand grow longer and longer…

The torment ended when a camera's click was heard. "That's one for the scrapbook!" Felicia announced. Gilbert shot up to chase after her, but the little Italian was too quick this time, and fled into her cabin's bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Matt sat up, brushed himself off, and wondered why he wanted Gilbert to do that again.

**CHAPTER ACCOMPLISHED. BOOMSHAKALAKA.**

**Review if you want more! Everything you say helps me figure out a new chapter quicker! I need to know what you like, don't like, look forward to, etc!**

**DEDICATED TO MY WONDERFUL WIFE, JAYLEEN. LOVE YOU, BABY. ;)**

**Imma go get a brownie now.**


	8. Advice

**Out of the thirty-some-odd of you watching this story, I got like three reviews for the last chapter, and that's really discouraging for me. How do I know that you actually like the story and don't just mark the notification in your inbox as read? A simple 'nice work' is good enough for me, I just need to know that I still have all you guys with me. If you don't like something that's happening, steer me in the right direction. If you do like something, tell me to keep it up! Every writer knows that some kind of feedback is essential in order to help them improve. Hell, every artist, dancer, singer, athlete or any kind of worker knows it. So please, if you care to help me be a better writer, review! /rant over**

**Also, excitement! I have a clean bill of health! My giant bruise from getting beat up by the ocean is gone, no more sniffles or rashes, and I'm not going to do much except for sit around in bed for the next few weeks! But then I'll have to go back to school, echhh. Wish me luck with junior year!**

"…Alfred?" Matt meekly stuck his head into the older boys' cabin. The waterfront was closed that day, so he decided to seek out his brother in case he didn't have an activity to attend to.

"He's not here," Arthur answered for him, sitting on his bunk, legs crossed and a cup of tea in hand. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to ask him a question," Matt inched in slowly.

"Just come in all the way, will you? Maybe I have the answer," he sniffed, sure he was just as good, if not better.

"Well, um… I don't know. It doesn't really have to do with camp. I mean, it has to do with the people…" Matt shifted awkwardly.

"Ah. That kind of question."

Matt stood quietly.

"So, are you going to ask it or not?"

_Why does everyone at this camp have to be a gossip over me?_ "Well, I was just wondering… have you ever done something, thought it was a mistake, then kind of figured out it wasn't really, but you're not sure how everyone else thinks?" Matt hoped he wasn't too obvious.

"You're talking about Gilbert, aren't you?" _Damn it._ "Don't look so frustrated, you're only friends with two people besides Alfred, unless you count that bugger that thinks you're his mother. Besides, do you think I'm oblivious to the rumors?" He took a sip of his tea, which Matt was confused why he had.

"So… what do you think I should do?" Matt asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"Pah, beats me. I'm no romantic. Go ask Felicia. She managed to nab his brother, maybe she has some tips," Arthur shrugged.

"Seduce him," Felicia suggested, as if it were the obvious solution.

"Wh-what?" Matt's mind was even more jumbled.

"You know, give him a flirty look, or wear a sexy outfit… I think I have a maid costume from Halloween, you're pretty skinny; you might fit." Felicia eyed him, taking mental measurements, not that they were accurate. She caught his confused look. "How about schoolgirl, is that more to your liking?"

Matt shook his head. "No, no… I can't do that!"

Felicia tilted her head. "Why not? It's easy. You just, you know…" Felicia sidled up to him, putting her hands on his chest. "Go 'Gilbert, I've been thinking…' And then look into his eyes and…" She cupped his face in her hands. "And you're golden! He'll be eating out of your hands!" she stepped back, wearing an enthusiastic expression.

"But- I don't want-" Matt fumbled for words, blushing harshly.

"Ohhh, you want to be taken advantage of, right?" Felicia interpreted. "I guess I should have figured… you looked like you kind of enjoyed Gil spitting on you."

"It wasn't that!" It was having Gilbert on top of him, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Drat… I was hoping you had some kind of weird fetish." Felicia frowned, disappointed.

"None of you are helping!" Matt looked exasperated.

"By 'none of you', do you mean me and Alfred? Because you don't have many friends…" Felicia pointed out.

Matt slumped over. "I'll just… figure it out somehow." He left the cabin, and walked along the main gravel road of the camp. It wasn't long into his stroll that he felt an arm around his shoulders.

"Matt! Mi amigo!" Antonio flashed a grin. "You look a little under the weather, can I help?"

Matt was going to tell him to go away, or at least politely hint that he wanted to be alone, until he realized that Antonio might know a thing or two about Gilbert. "Well… you're one of Gilbert's best friends, right?"

"Si, si! Troubles with him?" Antonio tilted his head.

"Just one… it's more with me than anything. You… you have to keep it a secret, though. Don't even say anything to Felicia, please?" Matt begged.

"Of course! Now, that problem?" he asked.

"Well… you know what happened with me and Gilbert, right? After I tried to tell him about the rumor that you and Felicia were about to spread?"

"We weren't about to do anything with it! That was Mathias!" Antonio objected. "Anyway, yes, he gave you a little peck, right?"

"And it scared the daylights out of me!" Matt pointed out. "At first, anyway. Now I can't stop thinking about it… I'm not sure if I want to pass it off as a mistake." At this point, he hardly cared who he was spilling to. It was no secret what was going on, as much as he'd like it to be.

"Ah, I see." Antonio nodded. "Hmm… You were so startled by just that little kiss…" A smirk quickly spread across his face. "Was it your first one?" his eyes lit up.

"No!" Matt objected instantly. "I just… haven't had many."

Antonio stopped in his tracks.

"What are you…?" Matt slowed, only to get pinned to a tree. Antonio gave the younger counselor a fierce kiss, meshing his fingers in his hair. Matt stayed frozen at first, but confusedly responded after a moment. They continued slowly until Antonio broke them apart.

"Thank me later." He wiped his mouth with his forearm. "Gil has plenty of experience. He's not going to want to take it slow."

"Um," was all that came out of Matt's mouth. His cheeks burned, and he was pretty sure that he'd done something pretty stupid.

"Catch you later, Mattie! I've got to meet Lovi, and I think you've got somebody of your own to talk to." Antonio jogged off backwards, grinning and jerking a thumb over to the archery range. "He's all hot and sweaty and ready for you~!" he laughed.

With a blank yet embarrassed look, Matt started off toward the field, following Antonio's advice. He sat himself on the wooden 'Danger' signpost, watching Gilbert put everything away. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Gilbert."

**Now to reward myself with snacky snacks.**

**Remember to review or I might die!**


	9. Emergency

**OK, sorry about my extensive author's notes. You can skip them at any time- they usually don't have anything to do with the story except for excuses why it's coming later or shorter than intended. As I said in my other story (It's an Ender's Game fic), they just make me feel less weird about putting out my stories. Writer-reader intimacy? Idk. So yeah… that story:**

"Hey Matt. You look kind of… ruffled," Gilbert studied him.

His hair… Matt's mind flashed back to his encounter with Antonio- he'd messed it up. "Oh, that… I took a quick nap," he fibbed, though a little nervously. A blush taunted at his cheeks, growing the more he thought about the event.

"Understood. I don't brush my hair most of the time- I've got nobody to impress, you know?" Gilbert put away the last of the archery equipment and started over to join Matt on the walk back to the cabin.

_Nobody to impress_. Matt's heart sank a little. He hopped down from the sign, trying not to show it.

Gilbert was about to sling an arm over his friend's shoulder when Natalia approached them, Peter in her arms. He looked frail and sickly- a far cry from his usual eccentricity. "What happened?" he asked.

"He was complaining about a stomach ache, and he just… fell over at the end of practice." She didn't look too thrilled to be carrying the boy, so Gilbert held out his arms, offering to take him.

"Mommy…" Peter said weakly. They never bothered to correct him when he referred to his cabin counselors as his parents, and were starting to see why it was a bad idea to let him go for so long.

"Um, yeah, Mommy will take you…" Matt took Peter instead, setting him on his hip and supporting his back and bum as he'd seen mothers do before, which earned an odd look from Natalia. "What?"

Natalia averted her eyes. "You might want to take him to the nurse," she advised.

"Yeah, he looks like he's about to hurl," Gilbert pointed out, though Matt pretended that the statement hadn't been made.

Matt nodded. "On it." He shifted Peter slightly, and started off on his way. Luckily, Peter wasn't that big of a kid, so he wasn't much of a burden on Matt, though he did stumble a bit. When he reached the infirmary, he set Peter down on one of the armchairs in the front of the office.

"Like, what's wrong with him?" the nurse, a blonde man dressed in a frilly pink uniform more suited to a costume party than a camp infirmary, wanted to know.

"He has a stomach ache," Gilbert supplied.

"Did you, like, eat something funky?" Feliks asked Peter, bending over so that he was at eye-level with the boy, and he could flash his panties to Toris, who was busy sweeping up the porch. He looked over briefly to the porch to steal a glance at his personal custodian, who hid his face in a poor attempt to conceal the blush.

"Well, this morning I saw a jar of gummy bears in your office…" Peter clutched his stomach.

"Oh my God… How many of them did you eat?" Feliks' eyes widened. "Those were totally my vitamins!"

"I don't know… maybe a half of the jar?" Peter winced.

"Okay, I know how to handle this. Like, go lay down or something, and then after you throw up or poop you'll feel better," Feliks determined, writing something down in a log book with a furry pink cover. "Oh, yeah, bring that bucket to him. He'll totally need it when he hurls."

With an apologetic look to Peter, Toris fetched the bucket and put it in front of him.

"Thanks, baby, you're the best," Feliks winked at his custodian. Distractedly, he shooed the two counselors out. "You can go, like, do whatever you're supposed to be doing now."

Matt took the lingering Gilbert by the hand, leading him out of the infirmary. He didn't want to worry Peter by sticking around, and besides, it looked like the happy couple was having fun in there… hopefully in a room separate from the poor boy.

At lunch, Peter joined the cabin again, sporting crutches.

"Peter, what do you need those for?" Matt finally asked.

"Nurse Feliks said I needed them today," Peter told him matter-of-factly.

"For your stomach pains?" Gilbert chimed in.

Peter contemplated his choices. He could either say 'yes' with his little boy charm and hope that they let it go, or tell them that the crutches were a bribe to keep him quiet. "I saw Feliks and Toris doing weird things," he said coolly.

"Oh God," said Matt.

"What kind of weird things?" said Gilbert.

Peter noticed that he was attracting glances and smiled. "They were naked. And touching each other on the _thingy_." **A/N I just couldn't bring myself to make little Sealand say penis.**

Gilbert bit his lip to keep from laughing or grinning, though it was easy to see what he was trying to avoid. Matt looked a little nervous, trying to tell his camper to use his at-the-lunch-table quiet voice.

"IS THIS MY AT THE LUNCH TABLE VOICE?" Peter piped up loudly.

"Peter!" Matt scolded.

"I saw Feliks and Toris in the infirmary! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he sang, then jumped up out of his place at the table and bolted at the door.

Matt started to get up to follow, but Gilbert took his shoulder, pushing him back down. "Just let him cool off," he advised.

After lunch, the boys went to peel Peter from the mess hall porch, where he was sprawled out and snoozing comfortably. Gilbert took Peter this time, laying him in his bed gently. He turned to Matt with a triumphant sort of look on his face.

"What's that for?" Matt asked.

"I was right." Gilbert supplied.

"Of course, now why would I ever doubt that? You're always right," Matt laughed lightly, rolling his eyes.

"I do like the sound of that, Mattie, tell me more," Gilbert smirked.

"You're quite the triple-thread, Mr. Beilschmidt. Handsome, smart _and_ funny," Matt smiled at his own joke.

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Williams," Gilbert's expression was smug.

"You always were a charmer," Matt returned.

"Think so?" Gilbert pulled his best 'pretty' face.

"Of course," He meant it with sincerity, but he said it with sarcasm. If he kept this up, he'd never know. Maybe Felicia was right. He should be his own advocate!

He stayed positively silent.

"Mattie? You still there?" Gil asked teasingly.

"Yeah, Gil. I was just thinking…"

**This was going to be done yesterday but I got tied up with other important things (trolling on the neopets boards) so I worked through the night for my wonderful readers! Review for all it's worth!**

**A big THANK YOU to Jayleen, my wifey, for her sexy ideas that got this chapter going. ;D**


	10. Shit happens

**Hellooooo my readers! Sorry that it took so long for an update- I had summer projects to take care of and I told myself that I wouldn't write another chapter until at least one was taken care of. I wrote this on a ferry en route to a magical island (now that I'm here, I can upload it by stealing the neighbors' wi-fi), yippee! Going to see a friend I scarcely get to meet up with, and there were these two ladies hogging booths (they each took one for themselves even though they were travelling together and actively talking with each other) I was engaged in a glare war with. YOU DON'T MESS WITH MADDIE, BITCHES. Without further ado; Waterwings!**

"Thinking about what?" Gilbert asked, prodding Matt's cheek.

What was he supposed to say? He didn't know how to handle these things! He tried to think of the advice given to him.

Arthur: Follow Felicia's advice.

Felicia: Kiss Gil, or at least get him to kiss him.

Antonio: Kiss Gil, or at least get him to kiss him.

How was he supposed to work with that?

"Uhh… Matt, thinking about what?" Gil asked again, waving a hand in front of his face. "Seriously, you can tell me whatever. I won't jump you or anything." _As much as I want to._ "Maaaaatt."

"I'm- I'm here," Matt assured, pushing the hand from his face, and looking down at his shoes. Huh. He and Gil were both wearing converse… he caught sight of something gesturing wildly from the window. Felicia and Antonio were repeatedly wrapping their arms around each other in demonstration. Matt kicked a tennis ball so that it hit the screen on the window with a loud springing noise.

"What was that?" Gilbert whipped around. Felicia and Antonio fled from the scene quickly, nearly tripping over each other.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Matt assured too quickly, a nervous laugh only making the albino raise an eyebrow.

"Mattie, you're acting like a flighty schoolgirl. You all right?" Gilbert's concern only made Matt feel worse. His pending confession boiled in the pit of his stomach.

Matt took a deep breath. "Gilbert, ," he blurted.

Gilbert tilted his head. "What about tits?" He asked, confused.

Matt frowned. "Um. I just. Sort of. Likedthatkiss." He closed his eyes tight as if bracing himself for a strike.

"I'm not going to hit you…" he assured. "I mean, unless you want me to. You're not one of those kinky masochists, are you?"

Matt only felt sick. He didn't get a confession back. _He doesn't like me… I was stupid to think he really did! It was just an impulsive- _

His thoughts were cut short by a sudden force closing in on his lips for the second time that day. This time they were accompanied by an albino's pair of arms snaking around his waist, which he responded to by wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck, toying with the locks of hair that fell near his hands. They pressed close together until they could feel the faint thrum of the other's heart against themselves. It was wonderful, until Gilbert played with the waistline of Matt's pants, tucking his thumbs inside the fabric. Matt jumped back quickly.

Gilbert gave him a disappointed look. "I thought you said…"

"That doesn't mean I want you to do anything too soon!" Matt's face was tinted red. "I'm not a toy!" he objected.

"Matt, you need to _calm down_." Gilbert reached out to touch his shoulder, but the blonde only backed up to the wall, looking like some cornered, wounded animal. Gil took a step away, holding his hands up in defense. "Look, I'm sorry I keep scaring you. I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to do what you want me to. Am I going to have to wait another week until you 'realize' that you actually liked this or something?" He looked flustered, searching for sense.

Matt stared at a nail in the floor.

"God, you're so sensitive, just like Felicia. The two of you go have a pity party, and I'll just do something with my _friends_." He said bitterly, turning on his heels and breezing out the door.

Matt sat down, pulled his knees to his chest, and tried to drown out the voices outside.

_"Oh! Hola, Gilbert!"_

_"Ciao, Gilbert!"_

_"Antonio? Felicia? What the hell are you doing creeping outside my cabin?"_

_"We were just taking a walk in your neck of the woods…"_

_"Thought we'd say hello…"_

_"For Christ's sake… you two are so weird."_

It wasn't long after that he heard faint footsteps on the porch. Matt stayed perfectly still, squeezed into his little corner. He'd blend in with the scenery- nobody would even notice him. These hopes were soon dashed.

"Matt!" Felicia addressed. She wandered around the cabin, until she caught sight of what she was looking for. She kneeled down in front of him, making a 'W' form with her legs. She stared at him until he was forced to look up.

"What is it?" he asked weakly.

"You're not doing anything right," she informed.

"Just what I wanted to hear…" Matt mumbled.

"Gilbert just _kissed you_. Isn't that what you wanted? He wouldn't do that if he didn't like you," Felicia pointed out.

"He tried to get in my pants."

"So?"

"So I don't want to do that!"

Felicia gave him a very confused look, as if to ask why he'd ever want to live that way.

"I mean… not _yet_. But he's mad at me anyway," Matt reminded.

Felicia gave a dismissive swishing motion. "Pah, he'll get over it. He's talking to Francis and Antonio right now, and I bet they'll tell him to go back and sex you up again!" Matt looked too hopeful for a moment, and Felicia caught it. "Aha! No more denying, no more crying when he does things with you," she gave him a pointed look, far more serious than her usual airy demeanor. "You are a full-grown _man_, Mattie! A real man would look Gilbert in the eyes and say, 'I want to fuck you'."

"But-" Matt's protests were cut short as Felicia pinched his lips together.

"Shhh. You can tell me all about it later," she bounced back up and pranced out of the cabin, haircurl bobbing as she went.

For lack of anything better to do, Matt waited. He was terribly nervous, but he knew that he couldn't run off again and just embarrass himself. When Gilbert finally returned, smelling as if he'd bathed in Axe, Matt simply glanced up at him, meeting the red eyes for a moment. Felicia was right- he wasn't mad anymore (Wait, Felicia was _right_? How did this happen?). The albino stared back, and they knew exactly what was on the other's mind, but they didn't want to speak first.

Finally, Gilbert found words. "Sorry for scaring you." He spoke them quickly.

"Sorry for freaking out," Matt responded immediately.

"Can we go back to what we were doing before?" Gilbert asked.

"Absolutely." With that, Matt was scooped up and pinned to the bed **(A/N Julie this is your cue to stop reading)**. Gilbert sealed Matt's mouth with his, and his overwhelming smell made the blonde almost dizzy. He hooked his arms around Gilbert's neck, clinging to the back of his shirt. He gripped harder when his new lover ran his fingers through his hair, brushing over that curl- the one that was designated off-limits in the first few days of camp. Matt felt Gilbert's lips pull into a smirk over his as he continued to touch it, bend it, pull it, which earned short gasps and little moans from the Canadian. He was positively disabled- as long as the nimble fingers were touching that one strand of hair, he practically _belonged_ to the other counselor. He easily complied with having his shirt taken off, which Gilbert followed suit with himself, circles being traced around his chest, and ultimately having his nipples toyed with as if they were joysticks or something of the sort. It didn't surprise him that when they finally pulled apart, they were both panting.

"We should do this more often," Gilbert breathed.

**Yay! 10 chapters in! Review if you want more, because it's not even CLOSE to being over! There will be rumors, unexpected visits, and a shit ton of PETER because I love that kid.**

**R is for radical**

**E is for excellent**

**V is for valuable**

**I is for interesting**

**E is for entertaining**

**W is for wonderful**

**THIS IS HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS.**


	11. Visitor

**EW. School starts up again on the 31****st**** and I'M NOT READY TO LEAVE MY LEISURELY COMPUTER LIFE. Ahhh, wish me luck with junior year~**

**Also slow updates because I'm trying to finish up all my summer projects (two down, one to go!) and I'm still constantly sick/allergic/menstruating even though I don't complain about it.**

**LOL I HAVE NEW SHEETS ON MY BED. THEY'RE EIFFEL TOWERS AKA FRANCIS'S PENIS HEHEHEHE.**

**Uhm, Waterwings;**

"Pig pile on Mommy and Daddy!" Peter announced, taking a running leap and landing himself on Gilbert's back, causing him to lose his balance and topple over onto Matt.

"Uff!" Peter wasn't a big kid, but he'd really gained momentum with the running start. "Hey, Peter, how about you're only allowed to do this when Mom and Dad are fully clothed?" Way to kill the moment, kid…

Oblivious to the deep blush the Canadian was wearing, Peter bounced off with a cheery, "Okay!"

As Gilbert peeled himself from Matt, he heard a high-pitched squeal that could have only come from Felicia Vargas. Curious as to what the hype was about, the two ventured out to the porch (after replacing their shirts), where they could see the girl dancing about, jabbering into a phone.

"All righty, can't wait to see you, honey~! Hasta la pasta!" she touched the 'end' button and pranced back inside.

Matt turned to Gilbert, who was turning pale- paler than usual, anyway. "Shit, shit, shit…" he cursed repeatedly, starting to pace back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked cautiously.

"She said _honey_, which means her _boyfriend_, which means my _brother_!" There was urgency in the albino's voice.

"I don't see what's so bad. _My_ brother's been here at camp this whole time," Matt pointed out. Sure Alfred was annoying and nosy, but he wasn't apocalyptic or anything.

"You don't understand. This is the kind of guy that _dates_ Felicia. Do you see what I mean?" Gilbert gripped Matt by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth. The image Matt got was something like Ken Carson **(A/N YES, Ken as-in-Barbie's-boyfriend has a last name.)**.

"Ohh, I see," Matt fibbed with an overdone nod. "I'm sure Feliks will let you stow away in the infirmary."

Gilbert looked blank for a moment, then a lightbulb seemingly went off in his head, and he made a beeline for the nurse.

"Wait! Gil! I was kidding! Gil!" Matt chased after him.

It only took a can of beer to coax the counselor (who had been busying himself eating cotton balls and sucking on tongue depressors) from the bathroom.

"You suck, you know that?" Gilbert took the can and emptied its contents easily. He discarded the thing with a toss over his shoulder into the wastebasket, drawing complaints about the environment 'totally' not needing that from Feliks. During the rant, Gilbert had shifted towards the screen door, and was watching in horror as a sleek black car pulled in to the camp, stopping by Felicia's cabin. "He's here already?" The albino burst out of the infirmary, flailing his arms.

"Not again…" Matt sighed, following Gilbert all the way to the waterfront, where he found him in a Spaniard's arms, rescue-the-princess style. Lovino sat in the sand, scratching a picture with a stick, casting glares at the two.

"Hola, Matt!" Antonio always liked to greet his friends in Spanish. "How are you?"

"I'm… fine?" He gave a questioning look to the pair, especially aimed at Gilbert, who was now sucking his thumb. "I was, ah, more concerned about Gil," he pointed, though he was fairly sure that Antonio knew who his close friend was.

"Si! He is quite unwell, you see, and I may have to take him to Nurse Feliks," Antonio nodded.

"Gilbert, if you go back up there, you'll probably meet up with your brother," Matt pointed out with a roll of his eyes. All he was doing was avoiding him! He'd have to see this mystery brother at some point during his visit! Really, how bad could he be?

Gilbert let out a yelp (a very manly yelp) and dropped out of Antonio's arms. "No! I'll dodge him as long as I can!"

"For God's sake, potato bastard, get a grip!" Lovino offered his expertise in the conversation, hurling his stick (more like a twig) at Gilbert. It hit the target, snapping in half over the bridge of his nose.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Gilbert picked up a stone, and poised ready to throw it, but Matt stepped in front of him, and he relaxed. He dropped the rock and threw his arms around Matt in a binding hug. "Ha! Now you can't force me to go anywhere!"

But of course, they heard footsteps on the path to the waterfront, and Felicia's voice. "Lovi said he was coming here with Tonio~" she sang. "So romantic! We should go sailing, too, don't you think?"

"Shit! I'm going to hide underwater!" Gilbert started to bolt again. Before somebody could catch him by the collar of his shirt, a thick German accent stopped him in his tracks.

"Bruder?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at his older sibling. _This_ was Gilbert's dreaded younger brother? Well, he was slightly terrifying, with his height and build and all. Felicia clung to his arm, tracing the lines of his muscles with her finger. "What is it? You don't owe me something, do you?" he asked with a very penetrating, serious glance. Or at least it felt that way to Gilbert.

"Noooooo…" Gilbert dragged out the word suspiciously. Matt's glance darted between the two.

"So you do owe me something, but it isn't it? I'm not in the mood for games, Gilbert," Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"Would you be in the mood for a different kind of game?" Felicia asked hopefully, but her question was left unanswered.

"Well…" He bit his lip, shifting his glance. "Can I tell you later?"

"No. Now." Ludwig's expression said that it was nonnegotiable.

Gilbert sighed, then crossed the space separating him from his brother, then stood on his toes to whisper in his ear. "I don't want you screwing up my chances with Mattie," he breathed. Matt stood with his back to the camp, watching the little ripples on the lake.

Ludwig gave a short laugh, though his expression almost immediately returned to flat and serious. When he replied, it was in a normal speaking tone, not bothering to return the whisper. "Bruder, if family _really_ was a problem to anyone, I would have left Felicia a long time ago."

"Bastard!" Lovino threw another stick, this time aimed at the other German.

Oblivious to the stick that broke over her boyfriend's chest, Felicia only snuggled closer to him. "Aw, I would have left you, too, Luddy~ Did I ever tell you about what Gil-"

"Did that was so very nice?" Gilbert cut in. "I planted some flowers in front of the girls' cabin!" Seeing the flaw in his plan, which was that there weren't any flowers in front of the cabin, he made a (non)subtle gesture to Matt to go run off and make it happen.

Confused, Matt slinked off with a sigh to patch the hole. Before he could get too far, he bumped into Feliks and Toris, looking slightly disheveled and carrying a guilty-looking Peter.

"Does this thing, like, belong to you?" Feliks demanded.

"Um," Matt answered.

"Because he was totally spying on us! Like, I don't know _what_ he was looking for-" Feliks flapped his hands angrily as he spoke.

"You two look like you just had sex." Gilbert stated bluntly.

Toris flushed a deep red.

"What's sex?" Peter piped up.

"Don't even pretend you don't know, kid. You get away with way too much." Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Come on, you're going straight back to your room- er, cabin. Bunk. Something. You've got time out. And no more spying!"

Felicia giggled. "Aww, he's learning from Auntie!"

"Since when have we become a family?" Ludwig wanted to know.

They decided to leave him in the dark.

**Polling time again~! AKA it's a way to get the review count up because this is an open ended type one. Felicia wants to adopt a child. Who or what should it be?**

**REVIEWS ARE TO MADDIE AS CHOCOLATE IS TO MENSTRUATING WOMAN. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Thirteen minutes

**If any of you fell for my troll story I laugh at you and apologize at the same time. Can I make it up to you with my real story? I'll try to write more frequently!**

**Also, a complaint has been full-on issued: no more author's notes about my personal life, and no more in the middle of the story.**

**Julie, you might need to stop reading partway through this.**

**And finally, just an update- I fixed my dialogue faults, typos and name mistakes in past chapters.**

**This feel so awkward now lol.**

It didn't take long for Gilbert and Matt to realize that Felicia and Ludwig were so absorbed in each other that neither would come anywhere near them, and they'd taken that rare moment to cuddle in the top bunk- well, they had to keep it G-rated since Peter could be peeping. Matt snuggled into Gilbert's chest, letting out a pleased sigh. He didn't have a particularly attractive smell- it was mostly like grass- but it was like a toxin to the blonde boy, who didn't want to admit that he'd have to leave Gilbert eventually. The albino stroked Matt's hair softly, lost in the same bliss.

That bliss was harshly interrupted by the cabin door practically being broken down by Felicia, displaying a choice between several panties. "Quick guys, what's my best color?" she demanded as she skidded in.

"Ocean blue, no brainer," Matt answered automatically, earning a bemused smirk from Gilbert.

"Grazie!" Felicia waved the panties, bolting back out.

"Get Luddy with the crop! He likes that shit!" Gilbert called after her.

"Are you sure? Last time I tried the dominatrix thing, he cried!" Felicia shouted back, even louder, and danced back to her cabin, where a thick German accent demanded to know what she was talking about. "Ah… just talking about how Lovi doesn't like some of the jobs I've had to take up, ve~"

Ludwig gave a hesitant sigh, then finally kissed her on the forehead, giving in.

Gilbert turned to Matt, still wearing the smug look.

"So I have an eye for color!" Matt pouted.

"You are so cute." Gilbert laughed mussing up Matt's hair. He barely grazed over that sensitive haircurl, which caused Matt to bolt away instinctively, his eyes feral and skin flushed of color.

"I told you not to touch it!" he cried.

Gilbert bit back the sly grin that was creeping up on his face. "Does it hurt, or something?"

"Well…" Matt hesitated too long to pull off an affirmative answer. He'd have to either make something up quick, or tell him the truth. "It's just- really- startling!" he choked out.

Gilbert couldn't keep it in anymore, and the foxlike expression took over his face. "Like how?" he pressed. A shaking Matt tried to back away, but only ended up stumbling over the bunk's rail. He would have fallen if it weren't for Gilbert's quick hands, which also pulled him into his lap. "Why can't you tell me?" he tried to change his look to sweetly curious, but it was hard to manage with all of his sharp features, and he only looked more perverted than usual.

"Because… because you'd use it against me!" Matt fought the gaze on him, squeezing his eyes shut. He soon felt a light pressure being taken off of his nose- Gilbert had removed his glasses and put them aside. "Wha- what are you doing?" Matt demanded, though he already knew.

"Mine." Gilbert declared, taking the curl of hair and twisting it around his finger.

"Aa-aah!" Matt tried to hold in the noise, but it was simply inevitable with the way that Gilbert was toying with _that_ hair. His cheeks filled with color immediately, and he slapped a hand over his mouth, and tried to pull an armadillo-esque move, forming the fetal position.

Gilbert understood the noise. "Hm… this could really work for me." Looking thoughtful, he absentmindedly played with the curl, while poor Matt pulled twitching faces in an effort to not cry out.

Finally, an exasperated, "Gilbert, st-stop!" slipped between his teeth.

Gilbert released the curl, and it sprung back to its usual position. "Why?"

Matt found himself without an answer. The situation was uncomfortable only if he thought it that way. And if he let go… no, he refused to ignore his standards and morals. "Because the campers are due back from the evening activity in ten minutes," he justified.

"Thirteen, actually," Gilbert corrected with a peek at his watch.

"Either way," Matt rolled his eyes. "They'll be back soon, and we can't be caught… doing things. We already screwed up once."

"It's enough time," the albino objected.

Matt sighed. No matter what his argument was, Gilbert had a way to counter it. With the thirteen minutes left, they could either quarrel or do something they'd both enjoy. He chose the latter.

"Is that a yes?" Gilbert grinned, seeing the exasperated expression.

"Sure, why not?" Matt allowed himself to be pulled into the bathroom, where Gilbert turned the shower on. "We're not doing _that_ again, are we?"

"It's just to cover up any noise we make… unless you _want_ to do 'that' again." Gilbert's sly look resurfaced as he pushed the blonde boy to the bathroom wall. Not the kind of slam that sent Matt running, but rather he eased him there, beginning to learn from his mistakes.

"No, no thank you." Matt was still always overly polite about everything he said, which came as a shock to a lot of people, considering that his older brother 'role model' could have a big mouth a lot of the time.

Gilbert snorted a laugh before fully descending on him, cupping his face with one hand, and twirling his finger around the curl with the other. This earned a short gasp, and Gilbert took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Matt's mouth, grazing it along the surface. Matt laced his arms around Gilbert's neck, gripping locks of hair from behind for something to cling to.

The German smiled against his lips. "Let go for a second," he instructed. Matt obliged, and his shirt was promptly lifted from him and tossed aside, Gilbert's following as well. He hooked his fingers on the belt loops of Matt's pants, and tugged lightly at them. "What should we do about these?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Leave them where they are," said Matt's mouth, though a large (irrational, so he was sure) part of his brain begged him to let Gilbert take control.

"I can read you like a book, Mattie," Gilbert laughed. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen," he reminded.

"Well…" he hesitated. On one hand, yes, he was burning to do as Gilbert wanted, but on the other no, he was terrified out of his wits. The terror and desire mingled uncomfortably.

"I'll choose for you~" Gilbert offered, unbuttoning the jeans and pulling them down to the floor and wearing a victorious smirk when Matt stepped out of them. "I say, Mr. Williams! You look quite dashing without your pantaloons!" he (badly) imitated a British accent.

Matt shook his head softly. "Whatever mood we had, you're kind of killing it," he pointed out.

"I know just the trick!" Gilbert snapped his fingers as a lightbulb went off in his head.

After a dramatic buildup rubbing his palms together, he…

Dropped his pants.

"Ta-da!"

"That's very nice, Gilbert."

"Aren't you going to tackle me down in an impulse of lust?"

"You want me to… top?"

"Oh, right, I forgot you like to be dominated."

"Wha-what?"

Gilbert took this opportunity to pin Matt to the tile floor, straddling him, and taking hold of the curl once again. After all, that's what started it, that strand of hair he wanted to experiment with. Matt didn't bother to reject him this time. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was eager for the way he'd intended to spend the thirteen minutes. Skin met skin, and they could feel the other's erratic heart racing as they gave over to instinct. Their lips joined messily, because Matt was squirming and wriggling under Gilbert's touch. It was hard to nab the target with a neat enough kiss, which didn't bother Gilbert so much. Rather, he enjoyed the chaos, continuing to pinch and pull and twist the curl, bending Matt to his every whim.

They kept this up until they heard the telltale patter of feet on the stairs up to the cabin, and jumped apart.

"Mommy, Daddy, why are you in your underpants and all sweaty?" Peter asked with wide-eyed curiosity.

"Mom and Dad were playing naked Twister." Gilbert decided.

"But there's no mat." Peter objected.

"Imaginary naked Twister." Matt put in.

"Oh, okie!" Peter, pleased with this, proceeded to gather up his things and go get ready for bed.

Matt turned to Gilbert. "You know, he's going to write back to his real parents about all the things he sees here, and is going to get us all fired."

"I look forward to the day." Gilbert grinned.

**Whoo, it's done! I hope I don't regret writing at 1 am lol.**

**NEW POLL TIME.**

**Would you be interested in a side chapter more focused on Felicia or Alfred or anyone else? If yes, tell me who! (I'd prefer it if it was somebody with a role pretty relevant to the main plotline).**


	13. A day in the life of Felicia

**HEY GUYS I GOT A JOB SO UPDATES MAY BE EVEN SLOWER. Officially, I'm a "Party Hostess" at an art school, but I have to plan and prep for them, too, act as a secretary, help with classes, help clean the studio, and take care of the cat and turtle that live there. Despite all this, the only thing I did on my first day was fold pamphlets lol.**

**AND GOD DAMN IT PEOPLE MAKE UP YOUR MINDS. Do you hate my author's notes or love them?**

"Oh my God, Kat! Oh my God, Kat!" Felicia started her day same as usual, freaking out. She wasn't in her bunk, but in a cheap motel room. She rolled out of the bed and ran directly into the door, which made a distinct 'thunk' on contact.

"Felicia…?" Ludwig blinked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

Felicia kicked her feet around for a moment before remembering how to stand up. "Ha! Oh yeah, I forgot we came here because sex in the woods is gross and we can't do it in the cabin," she recalled with a giggle.

"Don't say that so loud," Ludwig shushed her.

"What, sex?"

"Yes!"

"Sex."

"Felicia!"

"It's a word, Luddy, just like 'penis' and 'nutella'," Felicia lectured playfully.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You will never grow up…" he sighed.

"You're the immature one. You can't even say 'sex'," Felicia countered.

"Yes I can."

"Then say it."

"Sex."

"Tee hee! I got you to say a naughty word!" Felicia cheered, jumping on the bed.

"I give up," Ludwig declared, hanging his head.

"Pillow fight!" the brunette girl picked up one of the pillows from the bed and whacked her boyfriend across the face with it. He remained absolutely still and expressionless. "Pillow fight without panties!" she tried again, slipping out of the frilly garment, and draping it on Ludwig's head. He still did not react. Growing frustrated with the lack of response, Felicia told him, "Matt and Gilbert helped me pick those out." She settled into his lap.

"They what?" demanded Ludwig, embarrassed by the idea of his brother choosing which panties his girlfriend should wear.

"Well, it was mostly Matt. But Gilly was there when I asked him. I swear I wouldn't have taken his advice if he gave any! You and Gilbert share the same awful sense of style." Felicia allowed herself a giggle, playing with the dogtags that hung around Ludwig's neck.

"…Did you just call him Gilly?" the German gave a perplexed look, then shook his head. "Who's Matt again?"

"Alfred's brother, blond, glasses, always looks like he's going to wet himself…" she described. "He and Gilbert are an item now…"

Ludwig nearly gagged. "What do you mean, 'an item'?"

"Tonio says they were going to do it last night. But they got caught before they could-"

Ludwig held up a hand. "I do not want to hear about my brother's sex life."

"But Tonio also said-"

"No!"

"-that Gilbert and Matt-"

"No!"

"-are running the evening activity tonight! Ha!"

"Ughhh," Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. "You are the most tiring person I know."

Felicia beamed, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The couple decided to finally start the day around 12:30, canoeing leisurely around the lake. As they drifted from the camp, Felicia spoke up.

"Ludwig?"

"Felicia."

"Hey, Ludwig?"

"Yes, Felicia!"

"You're not mad at me, are you?" The Italian girl's eyes were wide and watery.

Ludwig sighed, wiping her tears away with his thumb before they could spill over. "No, I'm not," he answered carefully. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I was mean this morning," she sniffled pathetically.

"No, you were being annoying," Ludwig corrected. He'd meant the remark to be playful, but it sent Felicia into a sobbing hyperventilation. "Mein Gott…" He wobbled over to her in the unsteady canoe and pulled her into an awkward embrace. "You're fine, Felicia," he assured, rubbing her back as she drenched the front of his shirt. "How about…" he started as if he would regret saying the rest of the sentence, "We go back, and make some pasta? And after that, we can have a pillow fight if you want."

Felicia looked up with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. "Without panties?"

"If you really wa-" Ludwig didn't have time to finish, because Felicia caught him in a sloppy kiss that tipped the canoe over.

Upon resurfacing, Felicia had one thing to say. "Oopsie." She gave a nervous giggle.

The waterlogged pair was in the middle of trudging back to Felicia's cabin, when they spotted another couple walking along the dirt path. It was Antonio and Lovino- the Spaniard looked cheery, while his companion seemed irritated, but kept stealing glances at him.

"Lovi!" Felicia cried out, running up to give her brother a hug. Her sneakers sloshed with every footfall.

"Ew! Get back! You're wet! And you've been touching the potato bastard! Uck!" Lovino squirmed from Felicia's grasp without success. Antonio took this opportunity to make it a group hug, yanking Ludwig in sharply when he approached.

"Isn't this nice?" Antonio's face was dreamy as he stroked the Italian boy's hair.

"I fucking hate you all." Lovino voiced, squished between Antonio and Felicia.

"But fratello-!" Felicia reached to try to touch her brother's face.

"Off, sorella!" Lovino swatted at her.

"They're so cute when they speak Italian!" Antonio gushed.

"Can we get out of this so I can change into dry clothes?" Ludwig demanded. Luckily for Lovino, he had a commanding enough voice that Antonio and Felicia removed their iron grip. "Come on, Felicia, let's go have that pillow fight." He hauled her onto his shoulder, giving her a smack on the behind that caused Felicia to giggle and Lovino to gag.

"Felicia, I believe you're outmatched." Ludwig, wearing only his boxers, held his pillow in the crook of his arm and grinned deviously.

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, Felicia gave only a casual shrug. Her body, too, was also only covered by her undergarments, though hers were far more decorated, with ruffles of lace and little bows. She slipped her thumbs in the panties, slid them down slightly, and let them fall to the floor. She put her pillow down and reached behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it drop off as well. "Your turn," she said simply, picking her pillow back up.

Ludwig complied, allowing his boxers to fall and exposing himself.

Felicia smirked seductively. "How about we don't fight…" she took a step closer to him.

"Giving in already? Can't say I'm complaining," Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

She closed the distance, stood on her toes and tilted her head up to kiss him. He dipped his head to meet her lips and…

Felicia whacked him with her pillow. "I win!" she proclaimed.

"You are so astoundingly difficult." Ludwig shook his head.

Felicia shook hers, but in a more playful way. Her ringlets swung back and forth, even after she was done with the motion. "You're too simple."

"If that's the case, then what am I thinking?" he challenged.

"We've still got two hours until the kids come back, let's do it in the bathroom?" Felicia guessed.

"I _was_ thinking about wurst, but that works too." Ludwig compromised.

And within seconds, they were happily occupied with each other.

**Soooo sorry I keep taking forever! AP Physics is a total douchebag, and my teacher is even more of one. But I got this up for Hetalia Day, so that counts for something, right?**

**Upcoming: Gil and Matt run manhunt, Peter finds magic mushrooms, a game of 'Are you Nervous?'… STAY TUNED, MY FRIENDS. Review if you want me to keep going!**


	14. Manhunt

**OK, feeling really inspired! I'm behind in physics- haven't done the homework in days, lol- but the scenes were really coming to me over the past few days, and it's time to put them to paper~ I hope the story will pick up pace soon. I'm kind of technically grounded, but I've pretty much been blatantly opposing the punishment, going online when my parents aren't home (which is, like, all the time) and just clearing web history… anyway, point is I have Waterwings and you better appreciate the risk I'm taking! Lol.**

**Also, introducing Wy in this chapter! She doesn't have a human name, or even any potential ones. She seems like a Christie to me, so that's what I'm calling her.**

Gilbert and Matt crawled on top of the mess hall's head table, where the camp's director, his assistant assorted staff that weren't counselors sat, and rang a bell loudly. The campers instantly turned around to face the pair attentively.

"As you may know, Matt and I are running tonight's activity. We've kept it a secret until now… can anyone guess what it is?" Gilbert grinned, cupping a hand around his ear. The campers shouted out their ideas.

"Charades!"

"Freeze tag!"

"Dodgeball!"

"Grape squishing!"

"What the heck, Peter…"

"All honorable guesses!" Gilbert brought them together again, ringing the bell to stop their chatter. "Matt, do you know what it is?"

Matt nodded his head and surveyed the mess hall. All of the campers' eyes were trained on him eagerly awaiting his answer. He savored the attention for a moment before declaring, "Manhunt."

The campers erupted into chatter again, and Gilbert had to not only ring the bell, but stomp on the table to return their attention to him. "But! We're not looking for you- you'll be looking for us, all the counselors and staff. Chef Francis, Nurse Feliks and even our special guest, my brother, Ludwig will be playing, too. Don't think of trying anything funny, because the CIT's are going to be watching you guys. Not only that, but you can hunt in packs. No more than 5 in each group, though. Finally, each of us has a point value. Somebody like Roderich who sucks at hiding would be 1 point, somebody who goes into over-the-top camo like Alfred would be 10. And me and Matt? We'll get you 20 together. Rack up the most points, and there's a prize for everyone in the group!" Gilbert swept his gaze across his audience and was satisfied with its excited reaction. "Welp, time to go hide! Entire camp is fair game! You've got 20 minutes to pick out your packs. Catch us if you can!" Gilbert bolted out the door with a Canadian in tow, laughing hysterically.

Confused but mostly exhilarated, the other counselors and staff followed. Most found places fairly quickly- Ivan climbed up to the rafters of the woodworking shop, Antonio and Lovino hid themselves under an overturned rowboat, Francis stowed himself away in a roomy cabinet, Alfred- who was dressed in a camouflage scuba suit with twigs and leaves covering it- climbed a high tree and pretended to be a nest. Roderich poured himself a cup of coffee and sat in the office, playing solitaire on the secretary's computer.

"I've got the perfect spot!" Gilbert declared, still not letting go of Matt. "It's kind of cramped, and looks gross, but I cleaned out the inside." He took them to what looked to be a dilapidated outhouse, but Gilbert had put a new box inside it. "See, not nasty at all. Now come on!" he crawled in and took a seat. Matt followed silently, trying to fit in.

"I don't know if I can…" Matt struggled to find a position that wasn't terribly awkward.

Gilbert yanked him down into his lap, and shifted the Canadian's legs so that he was straddling the albino. "There." He nodded. "Better?"

"Well…" He couldn't really say that it wasn't. This was all for the game, right?

"Oh come on, I thought you'd be comfortable with me by now!" Gilbert complained.

"In private, yeah, but the kids are going to find us at some point, and we'll be like this…" Matt frowned.

"One, they're not going to find us. I'll even bet fifty dollars on it. Second, it's not like they haven't seen this kind of thing before. I mean, Antonio and Lovino are at this camp."

"I thought they hated each other. Or at least Lovino hated Antonio," Matt pointed out, confused.

Gilbert gave a snort of a laugh. "He might bicker, but he can't stay away from Toni for too long without getting fussy." He grinned.

For lack of anything to say in response, Matt simply answered, "Oh, I see."

Gilbert wasn't ready for the environment to turn awkward, so he offered, "Hey, we're going to be here a while. Might as well relax." He'd noticed that even in the slightly better position, Matt was still avoiding contact. Gilbert reached his hands up to touch the top of Matt's head, and pulled him down so that he rested on his shoulder. Tentatively, Matt wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck. Feeling a kiss placed atop his head, he finally was contented, and fell limp.

**-Peter-**

The blond boy wandered around the mess hall, jumping from group to group as the campers excluded him. Determined to find a teammate, he pursued until he came across a girl sitting cross-legged on one of the mess hall tables quietly sketching. Over the camp uniform, she wore an oversized pink sweatshirt that bunched up at the wrists because the sleeves were too long. Her copper hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Peter!" he greeted cheerily.

The girl looked up. "I know," she answered mildly. "I'm Christie."

"Do you want to be on my team?" Peter asked hopefully.

"I don't really want to play," she shrugged, then slid off of the table. "It's kind of a stupid game." The dejected look that she received from Peter caused her to roll her eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll help you. I heard where a couple of people were hiding," she offered, and held out her hand. Gingerly, Peter took it, and was immediately rushed off. At first, his eyes bugged in shock, but soon after, he smiled and gave an amused laugh as he allowed himself to be dragged along by the artist girl.

**-Gilbert and Matt-**

Shortly after shifting his position, Matt's face turned positively red. He'd felt a… disturbance growing underneath him. "Th-that's not your wallet is it…"

"It's not my fault!" Gilbert justified in a rushed whisper. "What did you think was going to happen with all your moving around?" His face was dusted pink as well.

"I didn't mean to…" Matt couldn't face him, too embarrassed.

"God damn it, you're too cute." Gilbert covered his face.

"Stop that!" Matt whined, gripping Gilbert's wrists and attempting to wrestle his hands away from his face. "I'm not that shameful!"

"Shht! You're jostling the box!" Gilbert hissed, finally giving in, and, finding Matt's nose nearly touching his, yanked his partner down so that their lips mashed together.

"Mmft!" Matt's eyes widened in surprise, but he accepted the messy kiss.

Gilbert pulled away too soon. "More where that came from later," he decided, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

**-Felicia and Ludwig-**

"Luddy, I'm bored."

"Felicia, be quiet."

"Luddy, I'm_ bored_."

"Felicia, be _quiet_."

"But Luddy, I'm-"

"God damn it, Felicia! What will shut you up?" Ludwig almost broke from his controlled voice to hiss at her.

"Can't we just get found?" she rolled over onto her back. They'd been hiding in some bushes by the basketball court.

"That's of no value to the soldiers- I mean, campers- and do you want the same reputation as _Roderich_?" Ludwig demanded.

"I heard he gives a good blowjob. That's a fine reputation." Felicia sniffed.

Ludwig slapped his forehead, which earned him a "Don't make so much noise!" from Felicia. "Ugh, I don't care about his… sexual reputation. I mean that he's thought of as no fun. Gilbert never stops complaining about him…"

That struck Felicia. She shook her head. "I know Roderich, the real him, when he's happy. He may not be able to run laps, but he can play hundreds of songs on dozens of instruments from memory, and whenever he looks at his piano, I see him smile." She wiggled over to curl up at Ludwig's side like a cat. "You can tell Gilbert that he doesn't know anything about anyone." She took her boyfriend's arm and wiped her nose on his sleeve.

Ludwig, despite having his sleeve soiled, could only look on Felicia with admiration for her little speech. "I'll pass it along." He pulled her closer.

**-Peter and Christie-**

"Felicia kept badgering Gilbert about what the activity was, so he finally gave in and told her. I was sitting on the rock between our cabins then- guess they didn't see me. Then, later, I heard her telling Kat about manhunt while they were in the bathroom, and chattering about where she was going to hide- I was in my bunk. Anyway, Felicia and her muscleman boyfriend should be over this way." Christie gladly narrated to Peter in a hushed voice.

All that Peter gathered from her story was, "Oh, your mommy and daddy shower together, too?"

"…Mommy and daddy?" Christie quirked an eyebrow.

"Matt and Gilbert are my mommy and daddy," Peter explained.

"Ah, I see. In that case… sort of. They wash up separately, but they have 'big girl shaving parties' together, no campers," she shrugged, then dropped her voice further to whisper in Peter's ear. "They tell secrets about the other counselors all the time in their shaving parties. That's why we're not allowed, but they wouldn't say it. They don't know I know."

Peter gave a small laugh. "It sounds like you like gossip just like them."

"N-" Christie started to object, but held her tongue. "OK, maybe," she admitted, looking at her feet.

"It's OK, me too. Want to know what I saw Nurse Feliks and Toris doing?"

"Well… all right, spill." Christie giggled, sidling up closer while Peter took his turn whispering to her.

**-Roderich-**

Huh. Usually he was found by now, being carted around by a camper until the game was over. He craned his neck to steal a glance out the window. There were a few kids milling around, but they didn't seem even mildly interested in the office. They were busy peering around the woodworking shop and the arts and crafts building. Maybe they were just not going for the obvious catch, or something. Not that he was complaining- his coffee would get cold if he went outside. He sighed, and opened up the secretary's internet browser and venturing to YouTube to watch some Britney Spears music videos to pass time.

"Bright red jumpsuit… so you, Britney," he mused as he lazily stared at the screen. "You really ought to put those back into style…"

**-Gilbert and Matt-**

"Hey Matt, are you nervous?" Gilbert teasingly tapped the toe of the Canadian's shoe.

"Um… no?" Having never played the game, Matt was quite confused.

"Are you nervous?" Gilbert now touched his ankle.

"Gil, I don't get it. No, I'm not." Matt frowned.

"How about now? Are you nervous?" Gilbert grinned, squeezing Matt's kneecap so that he jerked and hit his head on the top of the box.

"Ow! No, but my head hurts." Matt reached up to rub it.

"Nervous?" Gilbert asked once more, now dragging his finger along Matt's inner thigh.

His eyes widened with understanding, and then he recomposed himself. "Yes, I am. Now hands to yourself."

"So close." Gilbert hung his head.

"Not even." Matt assured, settling back into place snuggled close to the albino.

**-Peter and Christie-**

"I heard Matthias talking with Erik about some mushrooms with _superpowers_." Peter shared another bit of information with his new friend.

Christie tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"He says that if you eat them, they make you a superhero!" Peter scanned the forest floor. "There! Those ones." He pointed to a small patch of red-capped mushrooms with white dots.

Christie kneeled down in front of the patch, examining them. "They look poisonous," she observed.

"These are definitely them. He was eating a piece of one." Peter sat down beside her. "I'll go first to show you they're OK."

"All right, I believe you." Christie began to reach for one, but Felicia's voice stopped her.

"Christie! Peter! Don't touch those!" she'd shuffled out of her hiding place to rush between the kids and the patch of mushrooms. Ludwig followed, picking the two up by the collars of their camp shirts.

"Those are hallucinogenic mushrooms," he supplied in a gruff voice.

Peter and Christie only giggled and fistbumped. "Found you!"

Ludwig put them down to free his hands for a facepalm. "We were tricked out of our hiding place by 12-year-olds."

"Roderich is a good acting teacher." Christie grinned.

With that statement, Felicia shot a smug look in Ludwig's direction.

**-Matt and Gilbert-**

"It's so stuffy in here." Gilbert complained.

"One, you picked it, two, the both of us can barely fit, and three, it'd be better if you'd had a breath mint. I'm kind of hoping we'll get found at this point…" Matt sighed.

His prayers were answered. They soon heard a scratching noise and muffled voices just outside.

"Just open it yourself!"

"No, it's gross! How about you do it!"

"Give me the stick, I can get it!"

After some more jostling, the door swung open to reveal Matt and Gilbert holding their breath.

"20 points for Christie and Peter!" the pair, who had also collected Feliks and Toris, highfived.

"OK, so we, like, found your mommy and daddy, can we call it quits now?" Feliks tapped his foot impatiently.

"We have five minutes until the game ends… yeah, you're not going to find anyone. Might as well go back to the mess hall." Gilbert pushed Matt out of the box so that he could get out himself.

"Eep!" Matt squeaked, barely catching himself as he was removed from the small space. Felicia stepped in to steady him anyway. "How'd you find us?"

"You were talking the entire time… but nobody wanted to go near the outhouse without a hazmat suit or something," Christie supplied.

"Really?" Gilbert bent backwards, producing a series of cracking noises. "Heh, awesome. Told you we'd win."

"Nobody said anything about winning." Felicia smirked. "I don't think anyone has found Roderich yet."

"…Are you sure?" Gilbert asked, confused.

"Well, we certainly haven't found him, and we haven't seen him with any of the other groups." Christie shrugged.

"Wait, who are you again?" Gilbert stared at the little girl.

"The Batman," she answered mildly, and started off back to the mess hall.

**-At the dining hall-**

Standing on the railing that separated the porch from the grass, Gilbert shouted into a megaphone. "Game over! Report back immediately!"

Soon after, the campers and counselors gathered in the hall. Gilbert read off the point values of the staff, but it became obvious that Christie and Peter had won. They had four counselors, plus the nurse and… whatever Toris did. Most other groups only had four staff members at most.

"To our winners," Matt announced, "We give a basket of candy." He darted into the kitchen to retrieve a picnic basket filled to the brim with candies. He was barely able to sling it along himself, so Alfred stepped in to help.

Since they weren't allowed any sweets except for desserts with Friday dinners, this was enough for the two to each shed a tear of happiness.

"How are we going to carry this?" Christie asked incredulously.

"I have no idea!" Peter couldn't peel his eyes off of the basket.

"Kese, I'll get it for you." Gilbert offered, and attempted to hoist up the basket. This only caused a very loud cracking noise, a pained look spread on Gilbert's face, and he dropped the package. "Motherf-!"

Matt rushed in to slap a hand over the albino's mouth. "Eh, Al, would you kindly help Peter and Christie with their winnings?"

"Ha, no problemo, bro!" Alfred took the basket and allowed himself to be directed by the overjoyed preteens.

**-Later-**

"Hey, Peter or somebody… could you walk on my back for me?" Gilbert laid in his bunk, rolling around uncomfortably. Francis had made him a makeshift ice pack out of some ice cubes and a Ziploc bag, but it had already melted, and wasn't much use.

"Getting old?" Matt teased, standing on the edge of his mattress to peer over Gilbert's guard rail. "Peter's not here. He said he had a date."

"No! I'm still in my prime, thank you." Gilbert opposed. "I just sat too long in one spot. And with what?"

-x-

Peter and Christie sat side by side on their beach towels, watching the lake's water lap up on the shore. The moon was bright, and coupled with their lantern, they could see clearly.

Peter shifted uncomfortably, kicking his feet around in the sand.

"What's wrong?" Christie asked with a frown.

"I don't know how to be a boyfriend," Peter explained.

"It's OK, I don't know how to be a girlfriend, either." Christie blushed.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Peter suddenly asked.

"…No…" Christie admitted, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Me neither… do you want to try?" he tilted his head.

"Maybe tomorrow. I don't want to go too fast." Christie gave him a little peck on the cheek, causing Peter to redden.

"Can we hold hands?" he tried.

Christie answered by wordlessly slipping her hand into his.

"Goddamn bastards took our spot…" Lovino glared at the two kids.

"They're sooo cuuuute!" Antonio gushed, clenching his hands together and taking up an adoring pose.

"Shut the fuck up…" Lovino scowled, slapping the Spaniard without looking.

**Hot dayum, long chapter~ Kind of testing out a different writing format-ish. Is it too choppy? I roleplay a lot, so it's kind of mimicking the short post style there. Speaking of roleplay, please message me or email me or something if you want to write with me~ I'm not a picky person about level (because I'm really not one to judge, considering mine is that of a highschool student, which is what I am) so please do it if you want my creative juices flowing and more Waterwings to get written! Also things like brownies and **FEEDBACK** and doing my physics homework get it written faster too.**

**Also sorry about the other couples I've been spamming this story with ;;A;; If it's getting annoying, tell me.**


	15. Rivalry

**Before I start, you all know that a long ass author's note is in order. One, I want to thank everyone who started up roleplays with me! You'll be the death of my school work, but I love you, aha. Two, I absolutely cannot get closetbritneyfan!Austria out of my headcanon (go look up piano covers of her songs and tell me you don't see it). Three, no there will not be RoChu- I don't like it, sorry. Four, for all of you wondering where the hell I'm going with this story… I dunno, brah. I write it as I go, and it's just a matter of having a couple spare hours and getting keyed up on sugar. Double plot this chapter… BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN? /shot**

"…and then click on the pi symbol in the corner of the page," Gilbert, standing facing Roderich while he sat at the secretary's desk using the computer, instructed.

_Clik._

Roderich's face turned from bored to horrified instantly. "Oh my-! God, why would anyone-? That's just- ach!" He frantically closed the browser and buried his face in his hands. Gilbert only laughed hysterically.

"Kesese! Oh my God, your face! I only wish I'd thought to take a camera! Ahahaha!"

But, his fun was cut short.

"God damn it, Gilbert!" Elizaveta stormed into the office. She'd meant to go in to mail a letter, but her purpose became lecturing the albino. "Would you stop picking on Roderich already?"

"Really, Elizaveta, I'm fine-" Roderich tried to object, but his mumbles were hardly noticed.

"I'm a man, Lizzy!" he tauntingly used her despised nickname. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"A man? Really? That's a laugh! Maybe I'd believe it if you could actually fend for yourself!" She jabbed a finger at him, poking him square in the chest.

"Ew, get your cootie hands off of me!" Gilbert shoved her away.

"Make me! I'll fucking slap you with a tampon!"

"That's fucking disgusting!"

"You're fucking disgusting!"

Roderich quietly got up and left through the back door. However, with him gone, things only escalated. They kicked, punched, slapped and scratched until Ludwig and Natalia separated the fuming counselors and brought them to the nurse.

"Now, like, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Feliks chastised, dabbing their cuts with rubbing alcohol and patching them up.

"S/He started it!" they called out immediately.

Ludwig, standing in the office to make sure that his brother didn't try to start up the fight again, sighed. "This is why you'll never grow up…"

"Really, Elizaveta, this is below you," Natalia crossed her arms. Elizaveta only 'hmph'd.

"… Whatever, it's still Lizzy's fault," Gilbert sniffed, unwilling to give in. Then, he noticed something off. "Isn't there usually a chick clinging to your arm?"

"_Felicia_ is being a good counselor and actually doing something with her kids. Your friends, I hope you realize, are sitting in for you."

"Pshh, Toni and Francis are _great_ with kids." Gilbert flapped his hand dismissively. "And pff, what are the girlies doing? Arts and crafts? The boys would never sit still long enough to do that shit."

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me." Ludwig rolled his eyes, assuming she was doing something harmless, like teaching the girls how to cook pasta.

"Wait," Elizaveta cut in, "Was she kind of… serious looking about what she needed to do?"

"Yes, but I fail to see the point," Ludwig confirmed.

"Oh, it's nothing, nevermind," she covered up.

**-Felicia & co-**

The group of girls marched down to the small room behind the Arts and Crafts building where journalism was always held. Since it was Arthur's day off, there wasn't any newsletter-writing happening, and the place was locked up.

"OK, ladies, this is it. Janie, you've got the files? Katie, the camera? Great. Christie, could you open the door for me?" Felicia, arms full of a box of magic markers, glitter, construction paper and other odds and ends, gestured to the door.

"It's locked," she jostled the knob without success.

"Here, take these and everyone look away." Felicia handed over her box, pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, wiggled it around in the lock, whispered 'Abra Kadabra!', and opened the door. "Ooh, magic! Not locked anymore. Come on, girls~!"

**-Matt, Francis and Antonio-**

"Are you guys sure you're all right with helping me out?" Matt, who had one boy latched to his back and another one dangling from his arm, asked Francis and Antonio.

"Of course, mon cher! Anything for Gilbert's adorable boyfriend ahonhonhon~" Francis began to slyly reach for Matt's behind, but was tackled to the ground by three of the cabin kids before he could get close.

"Si! All of the children are so pleasant, isn't that right, Lovi?" Antonio toted one around on his shoulders.

Lovino's eyebrow twitched. As much as he wanted to curse the Spaniard, he was already in trouble for… increasing the campers' vocabulary. "So… wonderful…" He almost looked sick.

"Lovi are you jealous? Do you want me to carry you?" Antonio grinned, a sparkle in his eyes.

"No, God damn it! That's the faggiest thing you could possibly- Hey!" Antonio had set down the boy, who was growing restless anyway and wanted to run and attack Matt and Francis, and exchanged him for Lovino, slinging him over his shoulder. "God fucking damn it, I'll kill you!" Lovino flailed and kicked.

Antonio simply patted his boyfriend on the behind. "Stop thrashing, mi amor!" He set him upright on his shoulders.

Finally, Lovino stopped. "I am on top of the world," he stated, mildly pleased.

Just then, they spotted Gilbert meandering down the path to the cabins. "Hey!" he called out, "I can take the brats back!" As if on cue, said 'brats', still riled up on who-knows-what, tackled the albino. "Ow! That's not how to treat awesome me!"

Matt jogged over and extended a hand. "They've been playing this game _all morning_… What happened to your face? And um… everything?" He glanced over all the bruises beginning to surface on his pasty skin.

Gilbert pushed Matt's hand away, getting up himself. "Nothing. Just bitch-lady Lizzy can't mind her own business… speak of the devil," he grumbled as she approached, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Think you'll have to go back to the nurse, _Gilbert_?" she spoke his name scornfully.

"Think you'll have to go back to Hell, _Lizzy_?" he returned with the same malice.

"I think, Elizaveta, it would be beneficial if you left-" Matt started to point out, but he knew it was useless. The second one caught sight of the other, they were too far gone.

"You know what? You really think you're tough, don't you? Get on your swim trunks and meet me at the mud puddle in the soccer field," Elizaveta challenged.

"Oh, it is so on. Shit's going DOWN." Gilbert narrowed his eyes, and stormed off to the cabin.

"What's… what's going on?" Matt frowned, confused.

Francis gladly answered. "You see, Matthieu, you're not exactly the first of Gilbert's relations. He and the mademoiselle were once a couple… Couldn't keep their hands off each other, still can't," he smiled at his own remark. "But, when they weren't all over each other, they bickered without stopping! And still do! Finally, they cut the tie between them. Now, it seems they're off to go wrestle in the mud. But that was all a long time ago, I'm sure there's no more sexual tension… Matthieu? Are you unwell?"

"F-fine…" a paled Matt answered, unsure of his own statement.

**Meanwhile…**

"Wow, these photos came out great! All so clear~! Do you think they're too much?" Felicia pursed her lips, flipping through the pictures on the camera.

"I can edit in a censor bar," one of the girls offered.

"Ooh, that would be fabulous!" Felicia clapped her hands. "Christie, you've got all the pages sequined and glittered?"

"Roger!" Christie confirmed.

"No, I'm Felicia," she corrected.

"Ahh… yes, ma'am." Christie amended.

"Oh. Goodie, then!"

**Older boys' cabin-**

"Al…" Matt meekly poked in.

"Yeah, bro! Right here!" Alfred called from the bathroom. He seemed to be examining some marks on his neck.

"What's that?" Matt pointed to the little red flecks.

"Uhhh… I tried to catch a badger. It bit me. Yeah. What is _that_?" he whirled around, poking his brother at the tip of his nose.

"Um, my face," Matt answered, confused. "But um… I need to talk to you about something. Francis said that Gil and Elizaveta used to date, and he kind of implied that there might still be something between them, and now they're wrestling in a mud puddle and Elizaveta's swimsuit is so revealing-"

"Wait, there's a mud puddle wrestling match going on and I wasn't invited? Shit, I've got to get down there!" Alfred burst out of the cabin, leaving Matt behind. He sighed and glumly followed.

**At the soccer field-**

Much to Matt's dismay, they were underclothed and in close contact. Their mud-slicked fingers were intertwined, their foreheads touched, and Elizaveta's breasts just threatened to spill out of her string bikini top.

A crowd of counselors surrounded them, cheering for their favorite, while several campers bounced around, trying to get a peek. The staff members were tightly pressed together- obviously, it wasn't going to happen for them- but they opened up for just long enough for Matt to join.

He wasn't enjoying it at all. In fact, he looked like he was about to cry. Francis' hand on his shoulder only made him whimper.

"You're- so- going- down!" Elizaveta insisted, pushing the German with all her might. They seemed to be a fairly even match, barely budging to the other's will.

Gilbert sucked in his breath through his teeth, straining especially had to put his ex a few steps behind- but then he let go with one hand, and reached behind her back. With a devilish grin, he yanked two strings, and her top fell off.

The crowd took a collective gasp- except for Alfred, who jeered, "Whoo, take it all off!"

First, Elizaveta gasped with them, catching the top and attempting to cover herself up. Then, she threw the muddy garment at Alfred's face with a pitch that would have made Natalia proud. Finally, she planted her hands on Gilbert's chest, and shoved him down forcefully into the mud with a gigantic, sloppy splash, and kept him down with her foot. She crossed her arms over her bare chest, while Antonio- who was acting as the ref- called out "One, two, three! Lo siento, mi amigo… you've lost."

"To a topless woman," Lovino sneered while simultaneously being cuddled by Antonio.

"You want to go, Lovino?" Elizaveta, still looking extremely pissed off, demanded.

"Ah! Uh, I mean… no." The Italian cowered behind his boyfriend.

With the match over, the crowd mostly disbanded except for Francis and Matt. "You should talk to him," the Frenchman suggested, tugged Matt's curl, and sauntered off back to the kitchen.

Matt kneeled down by the mud puddle, and began to clean off Gilbert's face with the excess sleeve of his sweatshirt. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What's there for you to be sorry about?" Gilbert wanted to know.

"I shouldn't have assumed I was special." Matt avoided the red-eyed gaze, staring into the woods.

"Are you talking about that move I pulled?" Gilbert wondered, laughing. "That was for the sport. I mean, sure she's hot and all, but seriously, have you ever been naked in public? Not awesome."

"I don't buy it." Matt continued to clean up the albino.

"What's there to buy, Mattie? I'm telling you the truth. I fucking hate her guts, and she hates mine. We did what we did, and it's over. If anything, it only made us hate each other more. Now get over here, you maplehead." Gilbert took Matt by the wrists and pulled him into the mud.

"Wah! Gil!"

_Splat._

"Aaaah, this is so disgusting!" Matt whined.

"Quit complaining, Birdie." With his gross, muddy fingers, Gilbert pulled Matt into the dirtiest- literally, anyway- kiss he'd experienced.

_Birdie… that's a new one._ Matt thought, but didn't question it. There were more present matters at hand.

**Sorry Lilah… in the end, I couldn't make it happen. Hungary had to win. /highfives Betsy**

**oh, and curious what Felicia's up to? Continued next chapter...**

**Also! This is very important! I wanted to know if it would be OK to bring an OC into the story. Yes it's a girl. No, it's not me- or even my character. I've been roleplaying with her writer, and she's given me her blessing, and now I just want to know if any of my readers mind~**

**Finally, check out my deviantART! (yes, I'm advertising it again) I upload Waterwings-related art that sometimes gives sneakypeekies into future chapters, and SHIT TONS of Hetalia works~ Add me to your watch if you have time! C:**


	16. The 'Operation' Continues

**I know a lot of you were pretty excited about the quicker updates, but unfortunately, those are taking a break. As much as I'd love to go give a nice big "SUCK MY DICK" to school, I'm too mild-mannered irl to do that. So, sorry to keep you all waiting, I'm just trying to get my act together.**

**Oh, and since most of you said the OC was OK, meet Ame Benjamins, or the Bahamas. She's a huge flirt, a little naughty, quite self-confident, but overall not a bad person. I know a lot of you were concerned about pairing her- don't worry, she's very indecisive and noncommittal about relationships. **

"Alert! Code Boyfriend Major AND Minor!" One of Felicia's campers burst into the taken-over journalism room.

"Both of them?" Felicia and Christie demanded in unison. The girl nodded.

"I can handle Ludwig." The Italian girl nodded dutifully.

"And I can take Peter," Christie added.

"They're coming right now… you better hurry!" she pointed frantically out the window at the approaching young man and boy.

"Quick Peter, free candy in the kitchen!" Christie shouted.

"Oh boy, let's go!" Peter took off with the girl, and they disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"I won't be that easy to rid," Ludwig warned with a very determined face. He craned his neck to look through a window, but the blinds immediately dropped. "Whatever you're running here…"

"…is nothing you should worry about…" Felicia deposited a stereo on the ground and pressed the play button.

"Whatcha gonna do with all that junk? All that junk inside yo' trunk?" The opening lines were unmistakable.

"I'mma get-get-get-get you drunk, get you love drunk off my humps~" Felicia answered in unison with Fergie, sidling up to the blonde, who only gave an unimpressed look.

"My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps~" With each 'hump', she bumped up against Ludwig with her rear, and with each bump, he broke down a little more, quickly becoming flushed and looking agitated.

"Felicia," he said her name very urgently.

"Yeeees?" she peered up at him with sweet doe eyes.

"You know," he answered vaguely with a huff, dragging her along to the abandoned cabin- all of the girls except for Christie were in the journalism room, so it would be a 'safe' location for the business they were about to do. Felicia hopped along behind him, chattering amiably about her new shoes.

"Felicia sacrificed herself for our operation…" one of the girls began. "A moment of silence, please." They all hung their heads solemnly.

"We must have a new advisor! Somebody go find Elizaveta!"

xxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, girls, but I can't do it unless somebody watches my campers," Elizaveta apologized. "Natalia has her activity going, so I can't get her, and Roderich won't take them… Maybe I can get Ame to watch them," she decided. After all, she was very interested in the operation that the girls were running, and certainly wasn't about to full-out reject them.

So, they headed out to the waterfront, where they found Ame working with Antonio to fix a sail to a boat. The girl wasn't doing much to help, mostly twirling around the pole that they were supposed to tie the triangle of fabric to. Antonio hardly noticed, simply asking to hold the sail this way or that, or to kindly remove herself from the pole.

"So Tonio~ I was hoping we could get together tonight…" she began.

"Sorry, mi amigo! Lovi and I were going to make love tonight!" Antonio readily answered.

"Bastard! You're not supposed to say things like that!" Lovino, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and a soccer ball between his feet, shouted from the dock.

"Fine, I'll just ask someone else," Ame pouted.

"Hey, Ame, you're not doing anything tonight, right?" Elizaveta called.

"Well, actually-"

"Watch my girls, please! They're really low-maintenance, just go find Alfred and have them start up some game. You just need to be there and watch! They're in their cabins right now writing letters, see you, bye!" And with that, Elizaveta successfully dumped her tasks for the evening on the sailing instructor's adjunct.

Ame sighed, throwing a sweatshirt and shorts on over her swimsuit, and wandered back to main camp while Elizaveta and the girl that had recruited her made a dash for the journalism room.

xxxxxxx

"Francis!" Christie called into the empty mess hall. The man was always in the kitchen, so dutifully… or so she thought.

"Merde!" the distinctive voice hissed, and there was much clattering of pots and pans.

Despite the fact that Francis obviously did not want the children to see what was going on over there, Christie rushed over with her camera in hand. She hopped easily over the counter, quickly snapping pictures of…

"It was just… dungeons and dragons?"

"_Strip_ dungeons and dragons," Gilbert corrected as he rolled the dice. It was then that Christie noted the lack of clothes between the players- Francis, Gilbert, Roderich and a few others.

"Can we have some candy?" Peter asked, popping up beside Christie.

"Didn't you just get a shitload of that?" Gilbert demanded.

"No… that was the other Peter and Christie," the boy answered, crossing his arms.

"Riiight… well, if we give you some more, will you shoo?" Gilbert asked.

"OK!" Peter and Christie readily agreed.

"It's in the cabinet to the left of the refrigerator, mes chers," Francis dismissed the two, who made off with as much candy as they could carry in their arms.

xxxxx

"Hey, Al!" Ame called to the blonde, who was occupied with trying to play golf with a baseball bat and a volleyball. When he didn't respond, she shouted again. "AL!" she reached into her sweatshirt, drew out the wet swimsuit top, and threw it at his head.

"Hey! That's the second time today!" He hurled it back at her, and it slapped her in the face.

"I was wondering-" Ame removed the garment "-if you could get Arthur to watch Elizaveta's campers. She said they'd play well with yours. I was really _planning_ on doing something _else_," she emphasized the words, and Alfred seemed to clearly understand what she meant.

"Yeah, I know, I mean… counting the life jackets is serious business," he responded, though it was obviously not what he understood. His tone had a bit of a glum drawl to it.

Ame gave a light laugh. "If there's anyone I'd like to count life jackets with, it's you." She sent a wink his way.

"Really? Because Arthur and I count life jackets for Felicia all the time!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What."

"Oh, um. Actually literally count life jackets…" Alfred amended sheepishly.

Ame shook her head slowly. "Densest person I know…" She bopped him on the head. "Anyway, do you think you can?"

"It's Arthur's day off," Alfred reminded. "When he turns up again, he'll probably be drunk."

"Figures," Ame frowned. "Guess we'll have to take care of them ourselves," she shrugged.

"Yeah, let's play a game!" Alfred decided. "Or no, here comes Arty! Yes, he's stumbling! Let's duct tape him to the cabin!"

"You and your ideas…" Ame rolled her eyes. Though, she had to admit, it seemed like fun, and Alfred had already produced a roll of tape from his pockets.

"Cargo pants," he explained.

"Functional, but not even close to fashionable," Ame chastised.

"And I like them that way!" Alfred declared, running off to capture the British counselor.

Despite her best efforts, Ame found herself chasing after Alfred, laughing as she went.

xxxxx

Gilbert returned to the cabin, looking rather irritated.

"Your game didn't go over well?" Matt guessed, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I lost pretty badly," Gilbert grumbled.

"Did you lose any money?" Matt asked.

"Nah, just my clothes." Gilbert flopped over into his bed, resting his head on Matt's chest.

"Good job." Matt was re-absorbed in the novel.

"You should lose yours," Gilbert suggested, lazily putting a hand up his shirt.

Matt blushed immediately. "Not now, Gil."

"Why not?" Gilbert whined.

And of course, Matt didn't have an answer. "Fine, if you want it that badly…" he mumbled.

Gilbert gave a happy snicker, brightened immediately, swept Matt into his arms, and carried him into the bathroom.

"I thought you were tired," Matt complained.

"Not anymore!" Gilbert grinned.

**Continued next chapter because I'm a bitch. :'D**

**Hey, at least I updated.**

**Review with your rage and/or excited-that-I'm-back comments lulz.**

**Follow me on twitter (CosmicCanadian)~ sometimes I'll post ideas or snippets from the next chapter~**


	17. BOATS N HOS

**Hi guys~ I hope I haven't been keeping you too long ;n;**

**I wanted to squeak this out before I get myself grounded again for bad notes in physics… at least my teacher takes FOREVER to grade everything so I might manage to stay alive and writing if he doesn't get it back before Christmas break. Speaking of the holidays, have a good one, everybody! I don't care if you're Muslim or Jewish or atheist or whatever, I'm going to wish you a goddamn merry Christmas. Yay~**

**As for the chapter title… um, I can explain: Step Brothers.**

**Oh, and about the smut I'd said I'd continue, it's presented as a flashback in the middle of the chapter. Skip the section in italics if you don't want to read it. That means you, sorella Jujubee.**

"Reeeeegatta!" Antonio's distinctive voice carried through the mess hall at breakfast. He had his piece of paper coned again, and was calling through it.

"Regattaaaa!" Alfred stood up at his table to shout, cupping his hands around his mouth to serve as a megaphone.

"Regaaaaaatta!" It was Matthias this time. Beside him, Erik and Lukas covered their ears and grumbled.

"Re-gat-ta!" Gilbert loudly announced.

Matt looked around, terribly confused. "What's…?" he started to ask, but Gilbert knew exactly what he was wondering, and answered for him.

"The boat races! We hold a regatta on the third Sunday we're here, then every week after that," he cut in to explain. "Tonio organizes them all."

"I'm guessing he came up with the advertisements, too?" Matt gave a small laugh, surveying the mess hall. The more eccentric of the campers and staff volleyed the word around the room while the more irritable ones buried their faces in their hands and whined about it being too early for that kind of thing.

"Cheer up, Lovi!" Antonio was trying to change his boyfriend's spirits. "Will a hug make it better?"

"No," Lovino answered immediately. "…yes," soon followed, and Antonio complied- as well as stole a kiss on the Italian's cheek, causing an intense blush. "Damn bastard… have to do this every fucking time…" he muttered to himself.

"Those aren't nice words, fratello," Felicia chastised as she passed the table on her way to the kitchen.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want to! Go away, sorella!" Lovino crossed his arms tightly, trying to hide the blush from his sister.

Felicia responded by bending over to drop her own kiss on Lovino's nose. "Muah! Hehe! Just like you used to do for me when I was tiny!" she giggled.

"So… cute…!" Antonio looked about to cry.

"And one for you, big brother Toni!" Felicia planted a kiss on his cheek, sending the man into hysterical babbling- though it promptly ended with a "Cut that out, you damn bastard!" and a slap on the face.

Meanwhile at the younger boys' table, Gilbert watched in disgust. "She doesn't even realize it, but the whole camp practically revolves around her!" he complained.

"You're jealous," Matt stated.

"Pfff, am not," Gilbert snorted.

"Do you want to kiss Antonio?" he joked.

"No way, that's fuckin' weird! I'm not all touchy like those Italians…"

"Well…" Matt started to say that from what he'd experienced, that was far from true, but was caught up in a memory…

_"Why do we always have to do this in the bathroom?" Matt fussed. "The floor's cold."_

_ "Stop whining, Birdie, I'll make it warm," Gilbert smirked, lifting off their shirts and capturing Matt in a kiss that caused him to forget all of the inconveniences around him in an instant. He felt so helpless in times like these- Gilbert was so commanding and powerful… frightening, too. He wanted it so bad, but at the same time, he was terrified. His conflicting feelings battled, and it was a flip of a coin which would win out. He'd flee from a moment of intimacy just as often as he'd let it go on. This time, he allowed Gilbert to continue, pulling closer needily._

_ Gilbert smiled against his lips, feeling victorious now that he knew he'd won over Matt's flight instinct. Taking advantage of the moment, he invaded Matt's mouth with his tongue. The sudden motion caused Matt to sputter, so Gilbert pulled back, trailing kisses on his neck instead to distract the other counselor. Matt squirmed under his touch- his skin was so sensitive- and Gilbert only stopped to suck on a single spot._

_ "S-stop, Gil, you're going to leave a mark!" Matt fretted, but before he could end it, he heard a small pop, and flinched away._

_ "Oh come on, nobody will notice," Gilbert assured, and his toxic touch caused Matt to forget about the issue once again. His hands trailed up and down the blonde's body, and Matt reached up to wrap his arms around Gilbert's neck in response. Needing some sort of anchor, he gripped Gilbert's hair, pulling sharply whenever an especially sensitive spot was brushed over._

_ "Ow, Matt…" Gilbert wouldn't admit it, but there was something enticing about Matt fighting back. He allowed himself a feral growl, pulling at his belt loops. "Heh, what do you say, Mattie?" he whispered roughly. The suggestion caused Matt's breath to come in short, shallow hiccups, but at the same time, he nodded vigorously. His jeans were away in an instant. Realizing he was underclothed, Matt blushed uncontrollably over his insecurities._

_ The uncharacteristically sweet kiss that Gilbert gave him told him not to worry._

"Mattie! You still there?" Gilbert desperately shook the other counselor back and forth. "Oh my God, he's in a trance!"

"G-Gilbert! I'm f-f-fine!" Matt stammered as he was jostled. Color quickly returned to his flushed face.

"Thinking about something?" The way that Gilbert smirked caused Matt to think that he was on exactly the same train of thought.

"Eh… um…" Matt intelligently responded.

"I know, I know. You can't help it, poor Birdie…" Gilbert reached over to pat Matt on the head in a condescending manner. It was all Matt could do not to faceplant into his food.

xxxxxxx

Lazily, Arthur returned to the journalism room to prep it for the day. He looked more miserable than usual, caught in a hangover with people- namely Alfred- shouting about the boat race right next to him. Yawning and blinking groggily, he opened the door, only to find Felicia's campers and Elizaveta huddled around a table full of pink, glittery and shiny craft supplies and littered with embarrassing photos of the counselors- mostly boys.

"The hell is this?" Arthur demanded, gesturing wildly at the table.

Elizaveta looked up at once. "Arthur…" she began slowly, "This is for your own good."

"Wha-? What are you doing to me?" he panicked, trying to run away, but Elizaveta was fast, and the British counselor was swiftly bound by his own shoelaces, and set down in a corner of the room where he could thrash and shout without doing any damage.

xxxxxx

"Reeeeegatta!" Felicia shouted to the sky.

"Ugh, you, too?" Ludwig grumbled. "I'm pretty sure that everyone knows about the race at this point…"

"That's the point, silly! The kids start to pick up on it, because they like shouting about the regatta, too. Then they _have_ to come," Felicia poked him on the nose as if this emphasized her words. "You're not staying much longer… want to watch the race with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ludwig answered with another question.

"Of course. But one answer could end badly, ve~" Between her gentle tone and obliviously sweet face, it was hard to think she actually meant the words.

Ludwig gave a short laugh. "Are you threatening me?" he wanted to know.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"With what? I'm twice your size, Felicia," Ludwig reminded, snorting in amusement.

"Well, let's see… You know how you like _spending time_ with me? Just you and me? Yes, that's really fun! But, I'm not nearly as _needy_ as you are… so, suppose I didn't_ feel _like fixing your _problems_ tonight." The way she emphasized certain words was so calculated and manipulative, that Ludwig could only give her a look of shock. "Great, you're coming!" Felicia bound him in a tight hug around his broad chest.

xxxxxx

While Matt and his campers- Gilbert had some prepping to do at the archery range- contentedly tossed a Frisbee around, Alfred approached with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, either of you seen Arty? He left after breakfast and he said he'd be right back but it's been like two hours!" he whined. "I mean, what if he's lost in the woods with no tea to drink and he's all alone and…"

"He'll turn up," Matt assured. "Have you even actually checked anywhere?"

"Well, no…" As Alfred rubbed his neck, something struck Matt. That mark on his neck… he had the exact same one from Gilbert! Before he could stop the impulse, his hand flew up to cover it.

"What are you hiding…?" Alfred tilted his head, eyes fixed on his brother's hand.

"Nothing, I was just… killing a mosquito," Matt lied.

"Dude, you're my little bro. I can see right through you," Alfred pressed, stepping forward. Matt backed up response. "You are hiding something! Get over here!" Alfred caught his brother easily, wrenching away his hand. "Dude, way inappropriate for camp."

"You have one, too!" Matt justified.

"I told you, man, that was a badger!" Alfred argued.

Matt shook his head. "Really, Al, I'm not stupid…" He examined the mark, giving a 'tsk' sound. "You're not even, y'know, _with_ anyone," he frowned. "Just… whatever you're doing, be careful, OK?"

"Really, Mattie, I'm the hero! Don't worry about me!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

A little awkwardly, Matt closed his brother in a hug. "I mean it, Al," he mumbled.

"I know, Mattie, I promise." Alfred gave him a reassuring squeeze and held him close.

**Awuhhh brotherly love **

**Hmm… I feel like this story is kind of losing its purpose. It was supposed to be PruCan but I don't talk about their relationship that much… it's kind of grown into drabbles about random couples. Idk, I think I'm regretting this not-having-a-plot-at-all thing pff.**

**As for Al… feel free to guess who you think it is, but I don't think anyone will get it ;D well, one person knows, but she doesn't count lol.**

**Tell me what you want to see! I'm lacking in suggestions!**


	18. Voyage

**Wow, I cannot believe how long I've taken to update this! I am SO sorry, I've been getting into all sorts of pairings lately and my PruCan muse was suspended… plus exams, projects and all sorts of end-of-the-semester things… uff, I'm pooped out.**

**Julie warning. You know where to stop.**

**Storytime!**

"He told me that he'd meet me here 20 minutes ago…" Matt frowned at the absence of Gilbert at the waterfront. He sat on the dock with Felicia, watching Antonio and Ame prep the sailboats. Lovino was helping, too, but as slow as possible as he didn't want to do much. "It's not like this camp is that big or hard to get around…"

"Oh, you know Gil. Social butterfly. He probably spotted Francis or somebody and started up a chat," Felicia assured.

"What if he forgot? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Matt continued to fuss.

"Matthew Williams," Felicia began sternly, turning him so that she could place a hand on each of his shoulders and stare him down. "Gilbert didn't forget you. Know who would forget you? Stupid people. The same sort of people that would hate pasta. _That_ stupid." She settled back into her spot on the dock, stretching out her legs to try and touch the water with her toes. "Besides, Gilbert has a much stronger memory than he lets on…" Her darker tone told Matt that he shouldn't ask.

"…You're sure?" Matt asked in a small voice.

"Certain," Felicia confirmed with a nod. "Fratello Lovi looks pretty mad. I better go help him before he hurts himself," she dismissed herself to untangle Lovino from the rope he caught himself in.

"Rah!" A sudden force tackled Matt from the side. This force had overshot its intention to simply pin the blonde to the dock, and instead took the both of them into the lake.

"Matt! Oh, _Dio_, Matt!" Felicia abandoned her brother to peer over the dock's edge. "Are you ok- Ah!" she shrieked as she was snatched by the wrist and pulled into the water.

At the scream, Antonio looked up suddenly. Spotting white hair, red eyes and an ear-to-ear grin, he beamed. "Oh, hola, Gilbert!"

"G-Gilbert?" Matt sputtered, trying to rid himself of the taste of lake water.

"I'm telling Ludwig!" Felicia cried, pulling herself out of the water- or at least attempting to, anyway. Gilbert had caught her by the back of her shirt.

"No, you're not! You're telling him you tripped and fell!" Gilbert knew that he'd be in serious trouble with his brother for messing with Felicia yet again.

"Let go of me!" She tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Not unless you do what I said!" With that, Felicia slowed somewhat to hear the negotiations, and Gilbert loosened his grip. "You're going to tell him that you fell, and put up a big fuss about it. He'll feel bad and buy you something nice, and I don't get blamed for anything."

The Italian pursed her lips, considering it. "He better take me out for pasta," she said with a 'humph', and climbed up the ladder the rest of the way, wringing her hair out.

Now that Felicia was gone, Gilbert turned his attention to Matt. "Sorry 'bout keeping you waiting, love. I had to wait until Felicia left your side to make my move." He smirked, managing to look devious even with a water plant draped over his head.

Matt reached over to take the plant off, tossing it aside. "And what a brilliant move it was…" he rolled his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it…" Gilbert's smug look caused a gulp from Matt. "Now we'll have to shower off and clean ourselves up!" With that, Matt was slung over his shoulder and carried off down the path to the cabins.

It wasn't long before they encountered somebody on their way to the waterfront. "Hello, Gil and Matt's butt!"

"Hey, Al," Matt easily recognized his brother's voice, even if he couldn't see him.

"It talks!" Alfred exclaimed, slapping his hands to his cheeks in surprise.

"Other side, Al…" Matt sighed.

Alfred peered around a snickering Gilbert until he spotted Matt's face. "Oh! Hi!" he gave his usual stupid grin. "Where are you guys heading? Aren't you going to watch the boat race? Your Peter kid's in it, I thought."

"Nah, we fell in the water and need to wash off first," Gilbert answered for the young man slung over his shoulder. "We should be going now…" he tried to step around Alfred.

Alfred's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I've got my eye on you, Beilschmidt…" he warned, giving the 'I'm watching you' gesture with his first two fingers.

Gilbert put his hands up in defense. Matt rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself… go have fun at the waterfront," he tried to deflect his brother. "Ame's looking for you, anyway."

Alfred gave a salute and began marching off, but stopped in his tracks. "Oh, by the way, guys, have you seen Arthur? It's been like a day now and I'm scared Ivan ate him…"

"He'll turn up," Matt assured. "I'm sure you guys just haven't crossed paths yet today."

Meanwhile…

Elizabeta and the campers had surrounded the tied-up Arthur in an inescapable ring. "OK, we're ready to release you now, BUT-" she cut in with a sizable emphasis on the word. She held up a finger, causing Arthur's almost-hopeful look to revert back to a scowl. "-you have to follow our terms."

Arthur nodded, though a little hesitantly.

"You may NOT, under ANY circumstances, speak of this operation. You were simply 'out for a walk' all day, you hear?" Elizabeta leaned over so that she could look the Brit in the eyes. When he nodded his consent to the rule, Elizabeta yanked the duct tape off of his mouth, and the girls helped untie the ropes. "Now, go find Alfred. He's probably telling everyone that Ivan ate you."

Unable to find words, he simply shuffled out of the journalism room, looking back a couple times as if he wasn't sure that they were really letting him go.

-Back to Matt, Gilbert and Alfred-

"OK, well, if you're sure…" Alfred didn't really look convinced, but shrugged and walked off all the same.

"Finally…" Gilbert grumbled under his breath as the counselor walked off. "Now we can get back to the cabin." Of course, Gilbert ate his words soon enough.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Peter came bounding up to the pair.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the waterfront?" Gilbert demanded, sounding a little irritated.

"I've still got half an hour…" Peter reminded.

"What do you need?" Matt asked the boy.

"Well… I just wanted to know what I can give a girl here… I'm not good at crafts like she is." He frowned slightly. Though Matt couldn't see it, he could hear the dejection in his tone.

"I dunno. Only girl I ever dated was Lizzy, and you can't even count her as a girl," Gilbert snorted and grinned, though momentarily later he darted his glance around to make sure that she wasn't nearby.

"Pick her some flowers?" Matt suggested. "I… really wouldn't know. You should ask a girl."

Peter pursed his lips, considering it. "But if I ask one of them, they'll all know. They have a hive mind."

Gilbert chuckled. "That's called gossip, kid." He reached over to ruffle the boy's hair. "Go ask Antonio. He's pretty suave and will help you out." Though the Spaniard didn't notice it, he practically had a fanclub of swooning girls. "Besides, Lovino's pretty bitchy himself, kese."

After he sent Peter off, Gilbert let out an exasperated groan.

"I wonder who else can hold us up," Matt teased lightly, only to receive a smack on the behind from Gilbert. "Ow! I was only kidding!"

"What do we have here?" Matt's question was answered by a familiar female voice. By the tone in her voice, he could picture a smirk on her face.

"Elizabeta." Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing with Matt?" she asked with prying curiosity.

"We fell in the water, so apparently my legs don't work anymore," Matt responded.

"Yeah, gotta get this boy back to the cabin to wash up. We're in a hurry since the race is really soon…" The more people they ran into, the tenser Gilbert's shoulders grew. Clearly, he was quite desperate to get to the cabin. He attempted to walk around Elizabeta, but she sidestepped and blocked his path.

"Yes, since you're in such a hurry, it would probably be most efficient if you shower together… wash each other's hair, you know…" The same feral look that shone in her eyes when she followed around Antonio and Lovino began to surface as she spoke. She pulled a tissue from her store in a pouch that sat between her hip bone and waistband of her shorts, blotting her nose.

The smack of Matt's hands flying up to cover his red face was heard. "Um, Elizabeta, I appreciate your approval of our relationship but… you're really, kind of frightening me right now…" he cringed.

"Oh, don't be bothered by her," Gilbert teased, giving Matt a playful smack on the behind to feed the Hungarian's fantasies. It earned a surprised squeak. Despite her presence, Gilbert found himself very encouraged by Matt's embarrassment.

While Elizabeta's mind was replaying the scene- and she was left in a dazed stupor- Gilbert rushed off, finally making it to the cabin, locking all the doors and closing all the blinds. He set Matt down on the bathroom floor, turned on the shower, and rolled his now-sore shoulder with a wince.

Gingerly, Matt found the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled the article over his head. Though he was still completely clothed, Gilbert saw the act as very enticing, and immediately rid himself of his own clothes. "Gilbert!" Shocked, Matt covered his face.

"What, don't act like you haven't seen it before…" the careless German proudly displayed his member. "Come on, I know you're hiding one, too…" he grinned, sidling up to Matt and placing his hands at the other counselor's waist. Without warning, he pulled down the jeans- and boxers along with them. The albino stared hungrily for a moment, before finally snapping out of it to take off Matt's undershirt and pull him into the shower.

The warmth did nothing to help the blonde's blush. To hide his face, he buried it in Gilbert's shoulder- the albino tried not to acknowledge the shoot of pain- and wrapped his arms around his chest. When Gilbert got over the ache in his shoulder, he reached for the shampoo, taking a small dollop and kneading it into his lover's hair, humming cheerily as if it were any day in the shower.

Recognizing the tune- which usually by now Gilbert would be belting out in his shower karaoke- and feeling a false sense of normalcy and safety, Matt peeled himself away and looked up.

He was greeted by Gilbert suddenly attacking his lips. The kiss was soapy, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant, given the hot steam and toned- though slippery- body before him. The albino shifted, moving so that their members touched and they could feel each other's need.

Matt turned scarlet, looking at Gilbert fearfully. "I- don't want- can't- not yet!" he stammered.

"Shhh…" Gilbert touched their foreheads together, silencing the younger counselor. "It's not that bad, I promise," he purred his assurance.

"Maybe- under better circumstances?" Matt winced, bracing himself. The shower at camp wasn't exactly the most ideal place to lose his virtue. And besides, he was still anxious over the idea that they couldn't possibly be in love… not already. The way Gilbert rushed things… clearly, he just wanted Matt's body. Neither had even mentioned the three key words to each other, opting for more physical displays of affection instead. He cursed himself for being so stupid to delude himself into thinking there was something.

Gilbert frowned slightly. Sex was something you did with somebody you loved! Matt must not have even wanted him ever- he was just too much of a pushover to say no to him! He rarely returned Gilbert's favors, only stammered and blushed… he was embarrassed to be with him. He cursed himself for being so stupid to delude himself into thinking there was something.

For a minute, they just stood there, staring at each other. Their breathing was somewhat shallow, their faces pained.

Finally, Gilbert spoke. "Matt, I know you probably don't give two shits about me. I'm sorry I put you through all of this."

"M-me?" Matt echoed. "I thought you were the one that didn't care about me!"

"Mattie, it hasn't even been a month, but I fucking love you," he admitted, looking very much relieved. "I knew it when I saw you tripping over your bags, trying to carry them up to the cabin on the first day."

"I… I always knew there was something about you," Matt confessed in return. "I wasn't sure what it was until I saw the way you looked at me that one day…" he averted his eyes. That look of wanting him… it was so exhilarating. "I think I can say… I love you too, Gil." The words, now out of his mouth, couldn't have felt any more right.

Gilbert smiled winningly. "So… if we can't go all the way yet, can I do something else for you?"

"Like what…?" Matt began to ask, but Gilbert was already on his knees.

"You're going to want something to hold onto," he instructed, now eye level with Matt's member. The blonde gingerly bent a bit and reached out to grip Gilbert's good shoulder. On one hand, it was probably too early to be doing things like that. On the other, well… he had an arousal that seriously needed fixing.

Gilbert gave an experimental lick to the tip, causing Matt to tense immediately. "Give a shout if this feels good, Birdie," he winked, then took the thing in his mouth.

Surprised- and pleasured- Matt gave a sudden yelp. Pleased by this reaction, Gilbert bobbed back and forth, quick at the base, but intoxicatingly slow at the tip.

"Nnng… Gilbert…" Matt tried to find words to describe the immensely wonderful feeling he was experiencing, but was unable to keep enough control in his voice for words. The moans that continued encouraged the German, whose arousal was steadily increasing, though he wasn't touched. He took Matt's member to the back of his throat, immediately grasping his own with one hand in response to the cry. He pulled back out to kiss the tip, which was beginning to leak already. Matt whimpered in desperation- he wanted Gilbert to return to his job.

He did so promptly, sucking, pushing, pulling, licking and even nipping a little. All the while, he pumped his excited organ in tune to the rhythm he set. He gained speed, causing Matt to groan, begging for more.

"G-Gilbert-!" Despite the half-formed warning, the albino stayed put, dutifully catching Matt's seed and swallowing without hesitation. Matt's final cry set him over the edge, spilling his own at the blonde's feet, where it was soon swept away down the shower drain.

Feeling very much relaxed now, Gilbert stood to plant a kiss on Matt's lips. "Guess we're all set to go watch Peter win the race now?"

Too dazed to speak, Matt simply nodded.

-x-

"Out for a walk… likely story…" Alfred stroked an imaginary beard as he interrogated the counselor beside him.

"For God's sake, you've asked me about it at least ten bloody times! If I was eaten by anybody, I'd be a pile of mush unable to speak to you!" Arthur insisted.

"Mmm-hm. Mmmmmm-hm," Alfred nodded.

"Idiot." Arthur smacked his cabinmate on the back of the head.

"Alfred!" Ame bounded up to the two, slumped a little in exhaustion. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I know there's not a lot of room, but please?"

"Well, I'm not moving." Arthur crossed his arms.

After quirking an eyebrow and giving an indignant look to the man, Ame sat herself in Alfred's lap.

"I'm a chair," Alfred announced.

"Well, you better not make it a sofa," Arthur scoffed, only to receive Ame's feet in his lap as she turned to make his words a reality.

"This is comfy," she decided. "I could really go for some chips and salsa right now."

"Amen, sister," Alfred agreed.

"I hate people," Arthur grumbled.

-x-

"Aw man, the whole camp has to be here! There's no way we'll find any room!" Gilbert reached the packed waterfront, Matt in tow.

"It looks like the race is already half-over, too…" Matt observed, feeling guilty that they weren't there to wish Peter good luck.

"Here, we'll just sit on the dock!" Gilbert yanked Matt's wrist, dragging him along further down the path and finally releasing him when their feet met wood instead of sand. From there, they cheered loudly with the other campers, hoping that their cries would reach the sailboats, far out into the lake. From the distance, they couldn't tell which boat held Peter, but called his name encouragingly anyway.

In the end, Peter bounded off of his boat, bearing a shiny silver medal that Antonio had hung around his neck.

"I won! I won!" he bounced around in circles.

"Well…" Gilbert began.

"Let him believe what he wants," Matt silenced him. To Peter, he pat the boy on the head. "Congratulations!"

Peter jumped into his arms for a snug embrace. Matt staggered back, not expecting the sudden weight. As they were on the dock, Matt didn't have a lot of staggering room, and fell into the water with a splash, taking the boy clinging to him with him.

Matt spat out the lake water with an unamused expression.

"Well! I guess you need another shower!" Gilbert grinned.

**Sooo… I guess I need to bump it up to M now? Because it's probably only going to get smuttier. |D**

**Reviews are love! I want to make sure you're all still with me!**


	19. happy thanksgiving dickbags

**A/N- well, this hasn't been updated in a long time. to make a long story short, shit happened and i forgot how to write chapters. i feel really bad because people kept following and reviewing and asking for more and i completely dropped off the radar. i kind of knew that writing a multichapter totally unplanned would end disastrously. smh maddie. anyway, i think next chapter will be the last one. some kind of end-of-the-summer celebration mb? basically i really need to end this and i'm not going to just call it discontinued, so… here goes nothing**

**I hope everyone enjoys it despite how long it's been ;o;**

**story time~**

Katyusha awoke the next morning to find Felicia clinging tightly to her body, an almost pained expression crossing her still-sleeping face. She was pretending and it hurt. Even in sleep, Felicia couldn't hold to the illusion that the exaggerated curves she was hugging belonged to her beloved soldier.

"Felicia," Katyusha frowned softly and prodded the other counselor awake, only to be met with Felicia's raucous cries.

"He's gone! I miss him; he's gone!" Felicia sobbed into Katyusha's chest.

The Ukrainian girl jumped slightly at the action, hands flying up defensively. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, patting her on the back.

"F-Felicia, dear, it had to happen… We can only have guests for so long… It's only been twelve hours. Please try to be strong," Katyusha attempted to console the brunette.

"Gone…" Felicia whimpered, muffled by the fabric of Katyusha's shirt.

-BREAK-

"I can't help but think Felicia is terribly off this morning," Matt expressed his concern to Gilbert at the breakfast table. At the younger girls' table, Felicia stared forlornly into her coffee cup. "She was so happy yesterday. Did Ludwig's departure really kick her into this depression?"

"Bingo, Mattie-boy," Gilbert replied between mouthfuls of bacon and eggs. "Not a big deal, though. She drops into those _every goddamn time_ he goes away. She'll burn herself out. Just let her whine to Francis, eat ice cream and watch Sex and the City. You'll see, she's going to be better in no time."

"You're sure?" Matt confirmed cautiously.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Gilbert asked. After a moment, he quickly added, "Wait, don't answer that."

Matt allowed himself a small chuckle. "In the meantime, I'm just going to make sure she's all right." He felt that it was his duty- after all, Felicia had helped him so many times in the shaky start of his relationship with Gilbert.

He excused himself from the table, then walked over to where Felicia was sitting. "Hey Felicia," he began softly so as not to jolt her (and his voice was quiet and breathy anyway). "Since you're not feeling too well, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Anything you can do to help…?" the Italian girl echoed, her voice hoarse. She glanced up briefly at Matt, meeting his eyes for only a fleeting second. "I… well, I don't think I can take any campers today. Do you think you could… expand your class size?"

"Of course, Felicia," Matt assured, oblivious to her dramatic expressions. "I can do it."

"Thanks, Mattie," she croaked with a weak smile.

"Any time," he returned.

-BREAK-

Meanwhile, Alfred was bent on interrogating his British cabinmate. "Likely story, likely story," he kept musing. "Are you sure you weren't- ABDUCTED BY ALIENS? Experimented on?"

"Surely if I'd had any surgery performed on me, I would have scars," Arthur scoffed. "I have none. I was out for a walk!" He didn't understand why his story couldn't be accepted. After all, the blonde was known to desperately crave alone time, especially with nosy Alfred around. Perhaps it was in the way he'd delivered his alibi? Still, no matter how much he was interrogated, he wouldn't give away his true location. Alfred with a magnifying glass examining his body for scars was harmless; Elizabeta on a short fuse with a frying pan was not.

Speaking of her, he could have sworn he'd seen a flyaway of brown hair and a little orange flower in the window just then… He passed it off as paranoia. Or post-traumatic stress. Something of that nature.

Alfred must have caught his glance, because he was suddenly pressed up against the screen, shouting at nothing. "Yeah, run you little bitch aliens! Just try and take my buddy away from me!" He shook his fist at the forest, then turned back to Arthur to continue examination, imprints from the screen checkering his face.

Arthur sighed. A long day indeed.

-BREAK-

After morning activities, Gilbert pranced from the archery range to claim Matt at the waterfront. Cleanup was easy for the albino- really he just threw all of the archery equipment in a box and locked it up, while Matt had to drag all of the canoes and kayaks out of the water and put them back on the boat racks himself. The kids weren't quite strong enough to do this, but at least they made amends by putting their life jackets away.

"Heyyyyy, Birdie, how was it?" Gilbert appeared, grinning as Matt hoisted the last kayak into place.

"Terrible. Exhausting. Too many to keep track of. Water snake. Not to mention, the kid with the polar bear shirt kept asking who I was again."

Gilbert tried to keep a solemn face through Matt's half-formed complaints, but his gleeful smirk twitched through. "Rough day? I'll make it alllll better…." The German wasted no time encompassing Matt in a hug from behind. Though completely worn out, the blonde refused to be invaded and halted the wandering hands.

"No," he mumbled.

"Not now?" Gilbert translated hopefully.

"Maybe later," Matt yawned, leaning back into Gilbert's chest and closing his eyes for a minute. He very nearly fell asleep right there, had Gilbert not shaken him back into the world of the awake.

"Come on now, gotta at least get back to the cabin before you doze off on me," Gilbert urged, shaking Matt harder this time to get him moving. His head lolled, rolling back and forth as Gilbert continued to jostle him.

"Mmmmmfffine…" Matt groaned, finally finding the strength to pull himself out of the ragdoll state. He took Gilbert's hand as a safety measure, and they started off, back to the cabins.

As they passed the North Lodge, where the theater classes were usually held, they could hear faint music."

"Roderich wasn't holding any drama activities today…" Matt acknowledged the sound confusedly.

"Lazy ass never has any activities," Gilbert snorted. Never one to back away from messing with the Austrian, he grinned and ventured into the lodge. There, instead of Roderich, was a tear-streaked Felicia wailing and eating brownies while "Someone Like You" blared from the radio at her side. She sang along to the miscellaneous lyrics that she knew between choking sobs.

"Felicia! You made me take on an extra ten campers so you could do THIS?" Matt accused. As soon as he blurted it out, he felt awful and slapped a hand over his mouth. But the damage was already done. Felicia was sent into waterworks, bawling apologies.

"That's it, Felicia, no more Adele for you." Gilbert unplugged the radio and set it on a high shelf Felicia couldn't reach, making a mental note to himself to move it somewhere else, perhaps to his cabin, later. Alfred could easily grab it without questioning Felicia's motives. "Clean yourself up and go back to your cabin. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Y-yes, Gilbert…" Felicia sniffed, picking herself up and packing away the brownies (a gift from Francis to help with the 'heartbreak' no doubt). Shoulders slumped pitifully, she meandered out the door with sluggish movements.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Matt questioned.

Gilbert responded at first with grumbles, rubbing his temples. "I don't know, I guess I've just seen her go through this too many times," he said when he found real words.

"Well, you say it should be over soon, so don't stress about it." Matt ventured to give Gilbert a soft hug.

"Over in no time… you're right. No, I'm right! Kese," he chuckled, returning the hug with perhaps a little too much force, and dropping a kiss on Matt's forehead.

-BREAK-

During the rest period, the girls put the finishing touches on their master creation.

"It- it's beautiful…" Elizabeta wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Can we-?" one girl started to ask.

"No, not yet- the timing isn't right. At the end-of-summer ceremony," Elizabeta decided. "Yes, that is the perfect time to unveil the creation." A sly, dark grin spread from ear to ear.

-BREAK-

"That sounds like…" Matt began as they passed the North Lodge for the second time that day.

"Adele." Gilbert finished, grimacing. "Felicia."

Taking Matt by the wrist as backup, Gilbert marched into the lodge. "I thought I took the goddamn radio aw-" Gilbert cut himself off to glare at the spectacled man. "Roderich! Don't indulge her!"

Roderich paused playing to glance over at Gilbert. Felicia stopped singing and looked up, too, from her perch on the piano, again with her plate of brownies, which seemed to be replenished. "I don't see why I should," Roderich sniffed, helping himself to the brownie stash. "I'm only sharing tasteful music with a girl in need."

Gilbert growled, reaching over to the plate, presumably to flip it over (likely onto Roderich's spotless shirt. For God's sake, he was at camp. He needed some dirty.) and end the song party, but Matt quickly grabbed the German's arm and pulled back with all his strength, which was actually rather considerable now that he was rested.

"Gil, cut it out!" Matt urged. "It's not your business! If you want Felicia to stop moping so bad, actually DO something to comfort her!" he defended. Matt and Felicia shared the same sensitivity, so he knew how it felt to be in that position, pushed around by somebody who thought that he was overreacting. "Here, Felicia, I think I know what might help your problem…"

-BREAK-

Not even twenty minutes later, Skype was installed on Felicia's laptop, and she was signed up and ready to chat with Ludwig.

"Wow, I never knew I had a camera on this!" Felicia, back to her cheery self, giggled in anticipation as she waited for Ludwig to sign on. "You're a genius, Mattie!" She sprang up to launch a hug on him.

"R-really, it was no big deal. Anyone could do it…" Matt chuckled sheepishly and waited for Felicia to unbind him. She finally released him after a warning cough from Gilbert.

"Well… not me," Felicia reminded with a frown. She brightened again in and instant. "Grazie again, Mattie! Really really! Oooh-!" Felicia's attention was quickly taken by the green indicator that Ludwig was online. She wasted no time starting up a conversation.

"Urgh, promise me you won't be as hysterical when I have to go away," Gilbert insisted.

Matt could only laugh at that. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Cheeky," Gilbert accused, knocking the Canadian on the shoulder.

**A/N- maddie again o: apologies if any characters were off; i'm a bit out of practice with this fic, and really all of the hetalia characters (became a homestuck, oops. expect fics eventually). i hope you don't condemn me for ending this. it's not about leaving the fandom (trust me i still love it) but just that i need to get this finished so i can start fresh again. after this and bly are done, it's entirely possible that i'll just write oneshots my whole life haha.**


End file.
